Inevitable
by MixerDazzle
Summary: Sunset Shimmer lleva una vida estable y feliz, junto con sus nuevas amigas. Pero en el momento menos esperado, alguien del pasado llega a poner su mundo de cabeza. Y se roba algo mucho mas valioso que la razón de Sunset.
1. Chapter 1

_**Los personajes de esta historia no son de mi propiedad sino de sus respectivos autores, sin embargo lo único que es de mi pertenencia es esta historia. No tiene fines de lucro pues el único propósito del fic es entretener ¡GRACIAS!**_

* * *

Han pasado unos cuantos meses desde el incidente de las Dazzlings, y claro Adagio estaba dispuesto a tomar venganza, pues gracias a Sunset nunca fue aclamada por el resto del mundo, Sonata y Aria ya no le interesaba, pues según ella, eran tan tontas que no entenderían su "brillante plan de venganza". Sunset Shimmer tuvo lo que deseo, jamás estar sola, formando parte de las Rainbooms, siempre apoyándose unos a otros.

Un día cualquiera, un sábado normal, dormir, despertar tarde y ver películas y tal vez una salida casual, Sunset Shimmer se encontraba en su casa, claro después de llevar tiempo viviendo en un universo alterno, ya había conseguido todo lo necesario para vivir. Las 9:00 am y aún sigue dormida, cómodamente, y su celular empieza a vibrar provocando que ella abriera sus ojos con algo de pesadez. Y nota que le llego un mensaje, lo abre y nota que era de Rainbow Dash.

"¿Qué tal Sunsy? habrá ensayo en el auditorio de la escuela, es a la 1:30 pm ¿vienes?"

"sí, claro que voy"

"te veo allí, ya les avise a las demás"

"de acuerdo"

Se levanta de su cama algo adormilada, se da una breve ducha con agua hirviendo, es relajante para ella después de una larga y cansada semana de clases en Canterlot High, pero lo que más le gustaba era disfrutar con sus amigas, siempre iban juntas, y eso la ponía contenta, tan solo saber que la habían perdonado por sus "antiguos… tropiezos" diria Rarity, le mostraba que todos pueden cambiar, siempre y cuando todos estemos dispuestos a cambiar.

Al terminar de ducharse, se viste igual que siempre, le gustaba su nuevo estilo, hasta cierto grado era lindo, tanto sus botas negras como su vestido azul, sus jeans del mismo color, y su chaqueta, pero así era, y le gustaba ser así, quienes la quieren, la aceptan tal y como es.

Al salir desayuna, pues si bien era delgada mas no faltaba de vez en cuando que se levantara por lo primero que encontrara en su refrigerador, y sabia cocinar mas no todo, realmente no sabía ni preparar café, prefería comer cosas ya hechas o frutas, una entre varias razones por ser tan delgada. Siempre ha sido así, incluso debía admitir que su ex Flash le había enseñado a utilizar varios artefactos, tal vez si no le hubiera sido infiel, no la hubiera dejado, tan solo recordar eso, un dolor de cabeza se hacía presente, pues reconocía que fue un monstruo en el pasado pero recuerda su frase favorita.

"Mi pasado no es hoy"

Al terminar su desayuno, el cual fue un coctel de frutas con algo de leche, se sentó a ver un poco de televisión, lo primero que vio fue futbol, y ella no entendía de futbol, por más que su amiga Rainbow Dash le explicara, le costaba trabajo entender el sentido de que muchos hombres se pasaran la pelota como si fuera fuego, o incluso un tesoro. Simplemente algo extraño, de otro mundo, literalmente.

Reviso su reloj, supo que era tiempo para irse, y lo primero que hace es salir de la comodidad de su casa para subirse a su motocicleta, así dirigiéndose a gran velocidad a Canterlot High. Sentía el viento golpear suavemente su rostro y mover su larga cabellera, adoraba esa sensación de libertad, realmente la amaba, si fuera por ella escalaria una montaña tan solo para disfrutar del viento.

Al llegar a Canterlot High y nota que aún no hay nadie, solo los instrumentos musicales, total era la 1:25 pm, no había nada de qué preocuparse, y le llega un mensaje de su querida amiga Rainbow Dash.

"Lo siento, es que Applejack debía buscar un libro en la biblioteca y parece que tardara un rato, ven para que no estés sola"

Sunset dudo por un momento, ¿Quién quisiera estar en la biblioteca en un fin de semana? A la única persona que conocía así era a Twilight y eso entre comillas porque no era una persona, sino una pony igual que Sunset Shimmer. Pero mejor fue, es decir, eran sus amigas y jamás serían capaces de jugarle algo malo, o cosas así ¿Qué le podía pasar?

Se dirigió a la biblioteca y no vio a absolutamente a nadie, ni un solo ruido, si podía entrar abiertamente a la escuela, pues era sencillo entrar por la puerta de atrás y era algo que al menos la mayoría sabia, y sin embargo, no hay prueba alguna de que alguien esté presente más que ella, rápidamente sube las escaleras y revisa entre los estantes, tal vez sus amigas se habían ido, y fue revisando los libros.

Después de unos minutos no noto señal alguna, estaba dispuesta a seguir buscando, y en tan solo un instante alguien aparece y la acorrala contra un estante, golpeándola fuerte en la espalda y tapándole la boca con cinta adhesiva, ella mira a quien la tiene aprisionada, y es aquella chica con la que una vez lucho, Adagio

-shhhhh… no intentes nada… no te voy hacer nada, al menos no por ahora…- susurra en un tono falsamente dulce, mientras sostiene los brazos de Sunset Shimmer, la suelta y de su bolsillo saca una navaja.

Sunset Shimmer gime con miedo, estaba acorralada y empieza a tratar de hablar más la cinta se lo impide, y su respiración se acelera, esto molesta a Adagio y pone la navaja sobre la mejilla de Sunset y le acaricia el pelo.

-relájate cariño, no querrás que la navaja corte tu bello rostro ¿o sí?- dice Adagio sonriendo triunfadoramente.

Por otro lado Sunset frunce el ceño molesta, lo que hace sonreír más a Adagio, quien solo baja la navaja lenta y delicadamente tocando la piel de Sunset hasta su cuello, y la corta de una manera agresiva, haciendo que Sunset jadeara de dolor.

-oops, lo siento, fue sin querer, me pregunto cuántas cortadas más resistirás…- dice seductoramente.

Sunset Shimmer no estaba dispuesta a morir, al menos no de esta forma, y Adagio al estar tan cerca aprovecho para darle una patada en la espinilla, Adagio cayó por un instante, y en el mismo Sunset Shimmer corrió, mas no le dio el suficiente tiempo pues Adagio, la acorralo nuevamente contra otro estante, y le quito la cinta adhesiva a Sunset Shimmer de una manera agresiva, causando que Sunset sintiera dolor.

-¿quieres pelear?... pues peleemos…- dice Adagio y clava la navaja en el estante…

Le da el paso a Sunset Shimmer quien se pone en guardia, igual que Adagio, Sunset suelta el primer golpe, Adagio lo esquiva con agilidad, y suelta otro y le da a Sunset, pero esta no se queda con los brazos cruzados, la golpea en el estómago, en cambio Adagio responde con una patada en la pierna de Sunset, provocando que esta cayera de una manera dura al suelo, pero rápidamente se recuperó, se levantó y abofeteo a Adagio, en poco tiempo, ambas ya tenían sangre.

Adagio ya harta de juegos, forcejea contra Sunset Shimmer y la acorrala contra el mismo estante mientras Sunset sigue luchando pero ya no le es posible defenderse más, Adagio tomo la navaja, y estaba a punto de clavársela a Sunset Shimmer, esta forcejea

-despidete…- dice sonriente Adagio

Sunset solo abre los ojos de sorpresa, y se rinde, y solo espera la puñalada. Pero en vez de recibir eso, sintió una extraña sensación en sus labios, e inmediatamente supo que no era la navaja de Adagio, sino sus labios, que estaban sobre los suyos, besándola suavemente, y soltó la navaja, Sunset le respondio, Adagio la tomo de la cintura, se separan por falta de aire, se miran a los ojos, y solo suspiran.

-eres hermosa…- susurra Adagio con dulzura

-tu… igual- susurra de la misma forma Sunset

Aunque le costara trabajo admitirlo, Adagio era hermosa y sexy, y le atraía de una forma que ella misma desconocía. Esta vez Sunset Shimmer es la que le da el beso, pero de una forma apasionada, Adagio coloca sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Sunset, profundizando el beso provocando que Sunset de un breve suspiro de satisfacción, esta vez Adagio se separa de Sunset.

-Idiota! Debería odiarte pero simplemente no puedo, por tu culpa lo perdí todo…

Adagio se sentía molesta, pero también alegre pues probo aquellos labios que le robaron el sueño por días, semanas y meses, y por más que odiara a Sunset Shimmer no podía matarla, pues tenía miedo de apagar esos grandes y lindos ojos turquesas.

Mientras Sunset se mostró preocupada, si, pues a pesar de que era su enemiga, quería demostrarle que cualquiera puede cambiar con tan solo un poco de apoyo y esfuerzo, pero tuvo una idea…

-si gustas… yo puedo ayudarte…- dice Sunset Shimmer sonriendo con cordialidad

Adagio sonríe de la misma forma y acepta la oferta de su querida Sunsy.

Pasan los meses, Adagio, Aria y Sonata vivieron con Sunset Shimmer, durante esos meses, las Rainbooms apoyaron a las Dazzlings más nadie sabía el tipo de relación entre Adagio y Sunset. Aria y Sonata estaban cómodas, y en un día normal salieron de paseo, claro un dia de invierno.

En lo que las demás se encontraban en divertidas y un poco rudas guerras de nieve, Sunset y Adagio tenían una discusión, que al parecer no tenía fin.

-¡ESTOY HARTA DE ESCONDER LO NUESTRO!- grita Adagio furiosa- ¡ES ALGO NORMAL, QUE TENDRIA QUE LO SUPIERAN!

-simple… ¡EL HECHO DE NUESTRA RELACION SERIA UNA SORPRESA TOTAL! ¡NI SIQUIERA ES ALGO FORMAL!- grita de la misma forma Sunset

-¿Cómo? ¿Es decir que esto nunca tuvo significado para ti?- dice Adagio ahora al borde de las lágrimas, pues a pesar de que es ruda, también era algo blandengue respecto al amor.

-claro que si… pero no estoy lista para decírselos, no aun…- dice su compañera con una voz deprimente

-pues me voy, me despido de ti Sunset Shimmer, pues no quieres confesar…- se dirige a la puerta

Sunset quiere llorar mas es fuerte y se resiste, y antes de que Adagio abra la puerta, habla.

-si es cuestión de confesar, no se preparar café y no entiendo de futbol…- hace una breve pausa y continua con voz temblorosa- creo que una vez fui infiel, juego mal hasta el parques y jamás uso reloj…- dice otra vez Adagio abre la puerta pero Sunset la detiene- para ser más franca nadie piensa en ti como lo hago yo…- hace pausa otra vez y susurra- aunque te de lo mismo.

-si es cuestión de confesar, nunca duermo antes de diez, ni me baño los domingos…- dice dándole la espalda a Sunset- la verdad es que también lloro una vez al mes, sobre todo cuando hay frio…- se da vuelta y mira a su pareja- conmigo nada es fácil, ya debes saberlo, me conoces bien… sin ti es todo tan aburrido- lo último lo susurra- siempre supe que cuando hay que hablar de dos es mejor empezar por uno mismo… ya sabrás la situación, aquí todo está peor pero al menos aun respiro…- dice Adagio con la cabeza gacha

-no tienes que decirlo, no vas a volver, te conozco bien…- Adagio le da la espalda y sale por la puerta mientras lagrimas corren por las mejillas de Sunset- ya buscare que hacer conmigo- susurra entre lágrimas.

Se levanta de su silla y se dirige a su habitación y se acuesta en su cama, sin dejar de llorar, le dolía saber que Adagio se alejó de ella, mientras solo veía la nieve caer, pues en esos últimos meses su cariño y amor por ella aumentaron enormemente. Adagio solo veía las tiendas, y que lugares estaban disponibles para vivir, a pesar de todo, le dolió alejarse de su Sunsy, pero le hirió lo que le dijo, se sentía utilizada, aunque moría de ganas por volver y besar como nunca había besado, y gritar a los cuatro vientos lo que sentía por Sunset, pero que quedaba.

-ahora sé que ya no contaras lunares en mi espalda, sé que ya no escribirás "te quiero" en la ventana y sé que ya no me veré brillando en tus pupilas- dice Adagio con lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos magenta.

Ambas se querían, pero ninguna lo expreso, y ahora las dos lloran. Y todo por no poner las cosas claras desde un principio.

* * *

 **QUE HAY GENTE BONITA? bueno, un fic de esta pareja que no es muy popular pero al fin y al cabo COOL (bueno yo pienso eso) en fin SALUDOS**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Los personajes de esta historia no son de mi propiedad, si no de sus respectivos autores, lo único que es de mi propiedad es esta historia, la cual no tiene fine de lucro ni de ofender a nadie, solamente es para pasar un buen rato. GRACIAS POR TU ATENCIÓN! DISFRUTA LA LECTURA!**_

 _ **Reencuentro**_

Han pasado meses desde la ruptura entre Sunset Shimmer y Adagio Dazzle, sin embargo han salido adelante, al menos Sunset pues Adagio se niega a olvidar su relación con Sunset, mientras que esta ya tiene un noviazgo en pie. No se han visto durante meses, extrañando tanto a las amigas de Sunset como de Adagio, se preguntaban el por qué ni siquiera se dirigían la palabra, el por qué Adagio había abandonado el hogar de Sunset.

Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Apple Jack, Rarity y Fluttershy estaban en el parque central, reunidas con Aria y Sonata.

-entonces no la han visto?- pregunta Rarity preocupada

-nada, la última vez que la vimos fue hace dos meses, y eso nos la encontramos, pero pareciera que quería evitarnos- responde Aria con su seriedad de siempre.

-no lo entiendo, ellas eran muy amigas, inseparables ¿por qué sería que dejarían de hablarse?- menciona Apple Jack confundida, poniendo su mano derecha sobre su barbilla.

-a quien le importa porque dejaron de hablarse, lo importante aquí es ¿Cómo le haremos para que vuelvan a hablar?- dice Rainbow un poco fastidiada

-yo... creo que... eso no nos corresponde... podrían em molestarse- menciona Fluttershy con timidez

-Shy tiene razón, eso no nos incumbe, ellas ya arreglaran sus cosas- dice Apple Jack más relajada.

-si, tienen razón- responde algo resignada Rainbow Dash

-bueno... ¡HAY QUE HACER UNA FIESTA!- grita repentinamente Pinkie Pie

-ah Pinkie ¿Por qué hay que hacer una fiesta?- pregunta Rarity un poco molesta

-¡por que hace un año empezamos a ser amigas de las Dazzligs!- responde la chica rosada muy entusiasmada (oh eso rimo)

-¡SI!- grita aún más entusiasmada Sonata

-¡SUPER DUPER! ¡FIESTA ESTA NOCHE EN MI CASA!- grita la oji azul abrazando a todas- díganle a Sunset y si se puede, Adagio

-¡CUENTA CON ELLO!- grita Sonata

-¡GENIAL! Nos vemos- dice y se despide Pinkie de sus amigas

Cada una se retiró a su hogar. Rarity se encontraba diseñando nuevos vestido para sus amigas, sus vestidos estaban a punto de quedar perfectos pero faltaban unos pequeños detalles.

-ay ¿Cuánto más tardara el paquete que pedí? Le dará el ultimo toque a mis diseños- dice Rarity observando detalladamente sus vestidos.

Alguien toca el timbre, Rarity abre la puerta en tan solo instantes, y se encuentra con algo que la alegra.

-firme para que reciba su paquete- dice la chica de la paquetería dándole unos papeles mientras saca un paquete de una gran mochila.

-no me hables así querida, somos amigas- menciona Rarity sonriente, la chica de la paquetería levanta su mirada

-RARITY!- exclama la peli naranja con una gran sonrisa

-ADAGIO!- exclama de la misma forma y le da un abrazo- ¿Cuánto tiempo sin verte?- se separa de ella

-mucho jeje firma por favor- dice Adagio dándole una hoja a Rarity, esta firma y se lo devuelve a Adagio y finalmente, la peli naranja le entrega el paquete

-gracias, wow, te extrañamos mucho- menciona Rarity

-yo igual las eh extrañado durante estos meses- dice Adagio de una forma un poco triste

-bueno, pero puedes verlas a todas, Pinkie hará una fiesta esta noche en su casa, ve solo para distraerte un rato- dice Rarity amigablemente

-no lo sé, tal vez, es decir ¿Quién ira a esa fiesta?- pregunta Adagio un poco nerviosa

-solo nosotras, no es muy grande- responde Rarity

-entonces iré- dice Adagio ya más tranquila

-estupendo cariño ¿no quieres pasar?- pregunta Rarity cordial

-me encantaría pero debo entregar unos paquetes más- responde Adagio

-bueno, entonces nos vemos al rato, vale?

-vale?

-okay, adiós- dice Rarity cerrando la puerta

-adiós

POV ADAGIO

Honestamente, ya no tenía paquetes para entregar, así que decidí ir al pequeño departamento que conseguí, para cambiarme e ir a la fiesta de Pinkie. Al principio no me convenció por que posiblemente Sunset Shimmer esté ahí, en realidad, no es posible, es SEGURO que este ahí, y aunque lo esté ¿Por qué no ir? Ya levo meses sin ver a mis amigas por ella y no lo vale, además, probablemente lleguemos a aclarar las cosas de una buena vez.

¿A quién engaño? Muero por verlas a todas! Pero más a ella, si, suena extraño pero la extraño demasiado, debería odiarla por todo lo que ha pasado pero no es así, la quiero mucho.

Llego al pequeño departamento donde eh vivido los últimos meses, debo trabajar para mantenerme, y lo he logrado. Me dirijo directamente a mi habitación y abro mi closet, realmente no tengo mucha ropa que digamos, me pongo mi ropa de siempre, mis mayas, mi torera, mis botas y todo eso. Después de eso me siento en mi cama y enciendo el pequeño televisor que tengo, y veo que hay, y hay de esos típicos concursos de canto, en ese momento recuerdo cuando era sirena, cuando mi voz era perfecta, pero se acabó, para evitarme enojos recordando el pasado cambio de canal y está un programa de cocina, es mejor ver esto que recordar mis días de sirena, definitivamente, pasa media hora y ya es hora de ir a la casa de Pinkie Pie, me emociona saber que voy a volver a ver a Sonata y Aria pero me pone nerviosa el saber que voy a ver a Sunsy.

Ya voy a mitad del camino y siento la gélida brisa golpear mi rostro, me encanta, simplemente me relaja, me siento liberada, es una sensación que no puedo explicar.

Por fin llego a la casa de Pinkie, pero se me hace extraño ver un auto estacionado frente a la casa de mi amiga, un auto azul rey, está muy lindo pero, me extraña, pero no le doy mucha importancia.

FIN POV

Adagio se acerca a la puerta de la casa de Pinkie Pie, y toca el timbre, Pinkie abre la puerta y al ver que era Adagio la abraza efusivamente.

-¡DAGI, QUE BUENO QUE VENISTE!- exclama emocionada la peli rosa

-también me alegra haber venir- responde Adagio alegre, Pinkie la deja de abrazar

-pasa, estás en tu casa- dice Pinkie apartándose para permitir que Adagio entre, esta obedece Pinkie cierra la puerta.

-gracias- dice Adagio sonriente y Pinkie responde con una sonrisa aún más grande.

Adagio dirige su mirada al sofá principal y lo primero que ve es a una Sunset Shimmer besándose con un tipo de cabello café y piel bronceada, delgado y alto, en ese instante Adagio sintió fuego subiendo a sus mejillas de furia, mirando con el ceño fruncido, en realidad, no estaba furiosa, estaba MAS QUE FURIOSA, cerro su puño, deseo tener una navaja para clavársela al tipo que estaba tocando a su Sunsy. Solo cerró sus ojos con fuerza para solo ignorar la dolorosa escena. Miro a Pinkie.

-ehhh... ¿Dónde están las demás?- pregunta Adagio tratando de sonar lo más natural posible

-están en mi habitación, si quieres ve- responde Pinkie amable

-gracias ¿no vienes?

-no, debo vigilarlos para que no se queden pegados por siempre

-bueno- Adagio se retira

Al entrar a la habitación de su amiga rosada todas se sorprenden, especialmente Sonata y Aria, quienes la abrazan cariñosamente

-TE EXTRAÑE MUCHO ADI!- exclama Sonata a punto de llorar

-yo también las extrañe chicas- dice Adagio más tranquila pero igual de alegre, abrazando a Aria y Sonata.

Rainbow Dash, Apple Jack y Fluttershy se acercan amistosamente a ella.

-¡qué bueno que te animaste a venir!- exclama Apple Jack dándole una palmada en la espalda a la peli naranja

Adagio, Aria y Sonata dan por terminado su abrazo.

-también me alegra verlas de nuevo- menciona Adagio sonriente.

En tan solo unos segundos Pinkie Pie entra en la habitación acompañada de Sunset Shimmer, quienes notan que las amigas estaban rodeando a algo, o más bien, alguien.

-¿Qué tanto ven?- pregunta Sunset un poco curiosa, Apple Jack es la única que voltea para verla

-no adivinaras quien vino a la pijamada de esta noche- responde la oji verde alegre

Sunset mira al pequeño grupo y mientras dejan de rodear a ese alguien, nota que es la chica que alguna vez trato de matarla, Adagio. Las miradas de ambas se encuentran, pero esta vez a comparación de otras veces, sus miradas se mantienen serias, frías, sin expresión alguna, ni de felicidad ni de enojo solo... serias, creando cierta tensión en el ambiente, provocando que sus amigas se dieran cuenta de esa tensión entre las dos, creando un ambiente de incomodidad puro.

-ehhh chicas ¿soy yo o hay un poco de tensión aquí?- pregunta Rainbow en un susurro hacia las demás.

-emm oigan y si pedimos Pizza?- pregunta Pinkie tratando de que el ambienta fuera menos tenso.

-hey eso me parece buena idea- responde Sonata

-sí, buena idea ¿qué opinan ustedes?- pregunta Rainbow con una sonrisa un poco forzada

-si claro ¿Por qué no?- responde Adagio desviando su mirada de la de Sunset con una ligera sonrisa.

El ambiente se tranquilizó, ordenaron la pizza.

POV SUNSET SHIMMER

No puede ser, todo estaba perfecto el día de hoy, me invitaron por un año de amistad con las Dazlings, o al menos con la mayoría. Mi novio me trajo, eh salido con él durante las últimas semanas, y es muy lindo conmigo, pero a pesar de eso jamás deje de pensar en Adagio, de vez en cuando me preguntaba como estaba, pero el problema no está en ella, si no en lo que sucedió con ella. ¿Qué tal si me vio con mi novio en el sofá? Lo más seguro es que si, Adagio es una buena persona pero tremendamente celosa. Si a pesar de que había cambiado quien sabe que podría hacer, Adagio es muy inteligente y cruel cuando se lo propone, y eso lo sé yo porque la conozco perfectamente bien. Pero ahora que lo pienso, es seguro que me haya visto con mi novio, lo vi en sus ojos, tristes y enojados a la vez, por lo que lo más seguro es que quiera venganza o reírse un poco esta noche, conclusión...

Sera una noche difícil

FIN POV

CONTINUARA...


	3. Chapter 3

_**Los personajes de esta historia no son de mi propiedad, si no de sus respectivos autores, lo único que es de mi propiedad es esta historia, la cual no tiene fine de lucro ni de ofender a nadie, solamente es para pasar un buen rato. GRACIAS POR TU ATENCIÓN! DISFRUTA LA LECTURA!**_

 ** _Volvemos a lo mismo..._**

Las chicas ordenaron la pizza, en cuanto llego, todas corrieron a la puerta, lo malo es que ninguna se decídia por abrir la puerta, pasaron alrededor de diez minutos discutiendo por quien abriría la puerta.

-¡BASTA! Yo la voy a abrir- concluye Adagio quitándole el dinero a Pinkie.

Adagio abre la puerta y se encuentra con un chico alto de cabello negro y mechones rojos, ojos rojos y piel gris.

-disculpa la tardanza- dice Adagio mientras que sonríe coquetamente

-no hay problema señorita- responde el chico con más o menos el mismo tono, mientras le entrega las pizzas a la peli naranja.

Sunset solo se cruza de brazos mientras mirando la escena un tanto enfadada.

-gracias- dice Adagio mientras le entrega el dinero al repartidor

-no hay de que señorita...- le dice el chico en tono de preguntarle su nombre mientras cuenta el dinero

-Adagio- contesta la chica a punto de cerrar la puerta

-señorita falta la propina- dice el chico con una sonrisa hasta cierto grado picarona

-¿perdón? ¿Se supone que debo darte propina?- dice Adagio mientras levanta una ceja con un poco de seriedad

-pero no necesariamente debe ser dinero- dice el chico ahora en forma seductora

Se oye un "uuuuuhhhhh" de parte de las chicas, o al menos de la mayoría pues se oyó también un "qué idea tan mas ridícula"

Adagio sonríe al escuchar esa frase, pues reconoce perfectamente la voz de quien dijo esa oración.

-tu ganas, te pagare, pero no será con dinero- voltea a ver a sus amigas y le da la pizza a la menos indicada, Sunset- disculpa- dice mientras le da la espalda, se acerca al chico y lo besa en los labios, un beso de alrededor de 20 segundos.

Sunset frunce el ceño, tratando de no tirar la pizza o aventársela en la cara al repartidor

-bien, ya tienes tu propina- dice Adagio mientras se separa del chico.

-gracias- dice el chico mientras se va.

Adagio cierra la puerta y todas, o al menos la mayoría la miran sonrientes.

-bueno ¡¿Quién QUIERE PIZZA?!- grita Pinkie quitándole la pizza a Sunset Shimmer

-YO!- gritan la mayoría y se van al comedor volando, en tan solo instantes ya todas se encontraban comiendo pizza.

Mientras Sunset está a punto de tomar una rebanada de pizza, Adagio le toma la muñeca de una manera un poco ruda, Sunset quita su mano rápidamente y empieza a sobar su muñeca.

-jajajajaja lo siento, no crei que justo tomaría esa rebanada- Adagio soltó la misma risa falsa, que alguna vez había realizado cuando conoció a Sunset.

-no importa- responde Sunset tratando de sonar lo más amable posible.

-¿segura?- pregunta Adagio fingiendo preocupación.

Esta situación empezaba a molestar a Sunset, ¿Qué si Adagio se había reformado? Si, se reformo, sin embargo, seguía conservando un lado oscuro en ciertos aspectos, eso se podía reflejar en ciertas situaciones, como ahora, y aun era más obvio para Sunset que después de salir con ella durante meses, ya la conocía como la palma de su mano. Adagio se daba cuenta de que con sus acciones y actitudes molestaba a Sunset Shimmer, lo cual le causaba mucha satisfacción, demasiada satisfacción, y para ella, era una razón más para seguir actuando así, independientemente de la relación de Sunset, aunque la situación le molestara, no podía hacer nada más que divertirse un poco con el enojo de su ex.

-segura- responde Sunset un tanto seria.

-si tú lo dices- contesta Adagio tomando otra rebanada de pizza.

-oye Dagi tengo una pregunta- dice Sonata curiosa

-dime- responde Adagio

-¿Por qué te fuiste de la casa de Sunset?- pregunta la peli azul

-bueno, digamos que por una situación personal- responde Adagio mientras mira a Sunset quien solo se pone más seria

-adivinare, Sunset tiene que ver con ello- dice Rarity

-¿Quién dijo que tenía que ver con Sunset?- pregunta Adagio

-es decir que no tiene nada que ver con Sunset- concluye Rainbow

-tampoco dije eso...- responde la peli naranja

La respuesta de Adagio deja a la mayoria pensando.

-un momento... ¿Qué corrales quieres decir con eso Adagio?- pregunta Apple Jack un tanto irritada

-mejor hagamos otra cosa... ¿Quién cree que es lo suficientemente buena en videojuegos para vencerme?- pregunta presumidamente Rainbiow

-yo lo hare Rainbow... ten enseñare como se juegan videojuegos- dice Apple Jack desafiante

-aja... eso lo quiero ver- responde Rainbow confiada

La mayoría se van al cuarto de Pinkie Pie. Adagio está a punto de irse pero una voz la interrumpe.

-¿Cuál es tu plan?- pregunta Sunset Shimmer de una manera fría.

Adagio, quien le daba la espalda a Sunset sonríe de satisfacción, más voltea a mirar a Sunset de una manera seria.

-no sé de qué hablas...- dice Adagio fingiendo confusión

-qué es eso de que te fuiste por mi culpa? que es eso de lo del repartidor?- pregunta Sunset molesta cruzándose de brazos

-una pregunta a la vez, para empezar dime algo ¿no es verdad que me fui por ti?- dice Adagio mientras abre el refrigerador.

Puso una cara un poco asustada después de notar que no había nada más que crema batida, así que toma una, y la abre esperando la respuesta de Sunset, quien no hablaba, así que ella decidió hablar

\- y lo del repartidor... no creí que te molestara- dice mientras voltea a ver a Sunset.

-yo no hice que te fueras, tú te fuiste porque quisiste y a pesar de que te fuiste y todo lo que paso ¿Por qué creíste que lo del repartidor no me molestaría?

-porque cuando llegue... note que... me olvidaste- dice mientras abre la crema batida

Sunset abre los ojos de sorpresa, definitivamente Adagio la noto con su novio.

-entonces... lo viste- dice Sunset agachando un poco la cabeza

-claro que lo vi... pero bueno, al fin y al cabo, tu y yo ya no tenemos nada ¿cierto?-dice con una leve sonrisa

Sunset sentía un dolor en su interior, sí, es cierto que tenía novio, pero simplemente no podía creer lo que decía Adagio, como si no hubiera sido nada para ella.

Adagio estaba satisfecha de hacer sentir a Sunset mal, supo perfectamente bien cómo hacerlo, y aunque le costara trabajo decirle eso a Sunset, se sentía satisfecha.

-claro- responde Sunset agachada.

Adagio se dirige al cuarto de Pinkie.

-¿Por qué tardaste tanto?- pregunta Rainbow mientras juega contra Sonata

-necesitaba un... vaso de agua

CONTINUARA...

 **hey! perdón por tardar tanto en actualizar pero se me olvida :( en fin, saludos y gracias ´por sus reviews eso ayuda bastante jeje :) SALUDOS!**

 **Atte. Mixer1927 :)**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Los personajes de esta historia no son de mi propiedad, si no de sus respectivos autores, lo único que es de mi propiedad es esta historia, la cual no tiene fine de lucro ni de ofender a nadie, solamente es para pasar un buen rato. GRACIAS POR TU ATENCIÓN! DISFRUTA LA LECTURA!**_

* * *

 ** _No quiero... No puedo..._**

Todas se encontraban en la habitación de Pinkie Pie, comiendo malvaviscos.

-bien ahora... ¿Qué hacemos?- dice Sonata mientras come un malvavisco.

-yo sugiero...- dice Rainbow mientras apaga las luces y alumbra su cara con una linterna- historias de terror- dice en un tono aterrador

-AAAAAHHHHHH!- grita Sonata abrazando a Aria (7u7 no lo pude evitar)

-erase una vez... una chica en una pijamada justo como esta...

Rainbow contaba su historia y entre más avanzaba, las chicas más se asustaban.

-y justo cuando creyó haber sobrevivido al ataque de su amiga, la chica aparece detrás de ella con una motosierra y...- apaga la linterna, por unos segundos no se puede ver nada- SU FINAL HA LLEGADOOO!- grita apareciendo atrás de ellas, haciendo que todas se espanten.

-AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!- gritan todas cubriéndose la cara excepto Aria

Fluttershy empieza a llorar, mientras Sonata abraza con fuerza a Adagio. Mientras Aria y Rainbow Dash estallan a carcajadas.

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJA debieron ver sus ver sus caras JAJAJAJAJAJAJA!- dice Rainbow agarrándose la pansa.

-Rainbow Dash eso no fue gracioso!- exclama Rarity molesta

-CLARO QUE LO FUE!- exclama Rainbow divertida

-pobre Fluttershy- dice Sunset abrazando a Fluttershy- mírenla, está muy asustada

-oh Sonata- dice Adagio ahora con una ligera sonrisa acariciando el pelo de Sonata.

Sunset frunce el ceño. Adagio en serio empezaba a irritarla.

El resto de le noche fue más o menos igual, Adagio molestado y Sunset siendo molestada, creando un poco de tensión, que casi no se notó, afortunadamente.

Ya pasado el fin de semana, es hora de ir a Canterlot High, o al menos la mayoría, pues Adagio ya no iba, ya que trabajaba, y con lo que ganaba a penas y le alcanzaba para comer y pagar la renta del pequeño cuarto en el que habitaba.

Las 8 chicas se encontraban en el salón de música, mientras las Rainbooms tocaban, Aria y Sonata observaban, hasta que terminan de tocar.

-AMO SU MUSICA!- exclama Sonata mientras abraza a Pinkie.

De pronto la voz de Celestia (Trolestia) se oye por medio de todas las bocinas

Celestia: Sunset Shimmer, Rainbow Dash, Apple Jack, Rarity, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Aria Blaze y Sonata Dusk, favor de reportarse en la dirección.

-¿ahora qué?- pregunta Aria irritada

-ni idea, pero debe ser importante para llamarnos a todas- dice Sunset

Las ocho se dirigen a la oficina de Celestia, llegan.

-¿para qué nos citó directora Celestia?- pregunta con respeto Rainbow Dash

-Eh notado que durante los últimos meses la señorita Adagio Dazzle no ha venido, me gustaría saber la razón de ello- dice Celestia con seriedad

-lo mismo digo- responde Aria con su habitual seriedad

-¿Cómo?- pregunta Celestia

-no la hemos visto- responde Sunset con indiferencia encogiéndose de hombros

-bueno... de hecho la vimos en el fin de semana y le preguntamos lo mismo pero no nos dijo nada- dice Fluttershy un poco insegura

-quiero que le comuniquen que quiero hablar con ella, a más tardar mañana- dice Clestia con la misma seriedad

-un momento... si ya de había dado cuenta que desde hace meses que no venía ¿Por qué corrales quiere hablar con ella hasta ahora?- pregunta Apple Jack un tanto irritada

-muchos eventos importantes se acercan y hacen falta voluntarios, y requiero de su ayuda para estos eventos

-trataremos de encontrarla, pero sinceramente no creo que lo hagamos- dice Apple Jack.

Salieron de la oficina de Clestia.

-díganme ¿Cómo rayos haremos para encontrar a Adagio?- pregunta Rainbow Dash en un tono un tanto cansado

-¿en serio es necesario encontrarla?- pregunta Sunset irritada

-¿Cuál es el problema?- pegunta Aria desafiante, Sunset solo voltea- para empezar, debemos saber quién la invito a la pijamada

-yo lo hice- dice Rarity

-¿Cómo la encontraste?- pregunta Sonata

-bueno... en realidad, ella me encontró a mí-responde Rarity

-¿a qué te refieres?- ahora pregunta Pinkie

-pedí un paquete, y llego, ella fue quien me llevo el paquete

-entonces es cartera, meh eso ya sirve de algo, tenemos que ir a la oficina de correos y preguntar por ella... sencillo- dice Aria

-¿y que esperamos? VAYAMOS POR ELLA!-exclama Rainbow Dash con entusiasmo.

Una vez terminadas las clases, salieron inmediatamente de la escuela, para así dirigirse a la oficina de correos, al llegar son recibidas por quien al parecer es el gerente o el dueño de la oficina.

-señoritas, ¿en qué puedo ayudarlas?- dice el hombre de unos 25 años de edad amable y a la vez algo coqueto

-al grano anciano- dice Aria de mala manera

-venimos a buscar a alguien- dice Rainbow

-bueno ¿a quién buscan?- pregunta el hombre un poco más serio

-a una de sus empleadas, Adagio Dazzle- habla Apple Jack

-ah sí, Dazzle, salió a entregar un paquete, si gustan esperar, debe ser en la salida- indica el hombre.

Las chicas se dirigen a la salida y ahí esperan y una moto se detiene, hay dos personas, un hombre y una mujer, la chica se quita el casco, mostrado que es Adagio. Las demás solo la miran algo impresionadas.

-gracias por traerme hasta acá- agradece Adagio mientras baja de la moto, el chico se quita el casco, mostrando que era... El repartidor de pizza (maldito)

-no hay de que preciosa, y ya sabes, si necesitas algo... solo llámame- dice coqueto el chico

-¿no deberías estar entregando pizzas ahora mismo?- pregunta Adagio sonriente

-ja, tienes razón, nos vemos- dice el chico mientras se pone el casco, y se va.

Adagio da la vuelta y se encuentra con sus amigas.

-wow chicas ¿Qué hacen aquí?- pregunta Adagio con una ligera sonrisa

-Celestia quiere hablar contigo- responde Sunset Shimmer cruzándose de brazos de manera molesta.

Las demás la miran un tanto confundidas, mientras que Adagio la mira y se cruza de brazos de la misma forma.

-¿y?- pregunta Adagio indiferente

-de hecho nos mandó a buscarte, dijo que necesitaba que regresaras, necesita tu ayuda- responde Apple Jack

-¿mi ayuda para qué?- pregunta Adagio

-no nos dijo- responde Apple Jack

-lo siento pero, no puedo- responde Adagio un tanto indiferente

-¿Cómo que no puedes?- pregunta Rainbow molesta

-no puedo, debo trabajar para pagar la renta de mi cuarto y comer ¿Qué acaso no es suficiente?- argumenta Adagio molesta

-pues simple, regresa a vivir con Sunset- dice Pinkie tratando de que el ambiente se hiciera más ligero.

-SI! regresa a vivir con nosotras- dice Sonata en tono suplicante.

Adagio y Sunset se ponen tensos. Adagio regresaría, pero por el bien de todos no lo hace, sabe perfectamente que si regresaría, tendría que soportar al novio de Sunset, lo cual no le hacía mucha gracia, aparte de también escuchar las continuas peles entre Aria y Sonata, que aunque también se habían reformado, de todas maneras seguían peleando, y también sería volver a ver a Sunset todos los días, volver a ver su estúpida, hermosa y sensual cara. Sunset lo que menos quería era ver a Adagio y mucho menos vivir con ella pues sabía perfectamente bien que si Adagio volvía, seria reprocharle todos los días a solas por qué terminaron, jugarle malas bromas a su novio, nunca dejarla sola y lo probablemente posible y lo peor, estar viendo al maldito repartidor de pizza todos los días al salir de clases, y aún más peor, caer de nuevo en el hechizo de Adagio, en su hermoso hechizo.

Adagio se queda pensando por un momento mientras las demás la miran intrigadas.

CONTINUARA...

 _¿Soy yo o lo último fue muy cursi? lo fue! xD en fin, ojala les haya gustado, solo les aviso que esta hitoria esta completita, pero completita en Wattpad, solo por si quieren unos pequeños spoilers, y perdon por tadar tanto en actualizar, pero sere mas constante, en fin SALUDOS Y ABRAZOS CON TODO EL HEART!_

 _Atte. Mixer1927 :)_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Los personajes de esta historia no son de mi propiedad, si no de sus respectivos autores, lo único que es de mi propiedad es esta historia, la cual no tiene fine de lucro ni de ofender a nadie, solamente es para pasar un buen rato. GRACIAS POR TU ATENCIÓN! DISFRUTA LA LECTURA!**_

* * *

 ** _Ya que..._**

-está bien... pero... solo iré por mañana, y no regresare a vivir con ustedes- responde Adagio.

-¿Por qué no quieres vivir con Sunset?- pregunta Sonata haciendo un puchero

-porque... solo le quito oxígeno, además, no creo que a ella le agrade la idea ¿no es así Sunsy?- pregunta Adagio mirando a Sunset

-no me digas así...- responde Sunset aún más molesta.

-HASTA AQUÍ! DE UNA BUENA VEZ EXPLIQUENOS ¡¿POR QUE ESTABLOS NO SE LLEVAN BIEN?!- exclama Apple Jack enojada

-¿Quién dijo que no nos llevamos "bien"?- pregunta Adagio haciéndose la inocente

-AY POR FAVOR! Hicieron que la pijamada fuera muy, en verdad, muuuuuuuuuuyyyyyyy incomoda!- exclama enojada Pinkie Pie

-pareciera como si, estuvieran enojadas, como si se odiaran, o como si... estuvieran... celosas- dice ahora Rainbow Dash cruzándose de brazos.

-de hecho asustaron a Angel- dijo Fluttershy.

-yo no tengo problemas con nadie...- dice Adagio haciéndose la inocente de nuevo.

-¿es en serio? Si no tienes problemas con nadie... ¿Por qué no regresas?- pregunta Sunset con burla.

Adagio la mira enojada, fue la única que no quiso que la relación entre ella y Adagio jamás se conociera, por lo que, Adagio responde algo que dolería.

-porque tu estúpido novio no dejara que te toque- dice Adagio, ahora sonriente.

-espera ¿Qué rayos quisiste decir con eso?- pregunta Aria confundida y a la vez algo enojada

-como sea ¿iras o no?- pregunta Sunset aún más molesta ignorando a Aria

-claro que iré, solo por mañana, ahora... debo trabajar- dice Adagio, mientras solo entra a la oficina, las demás solo se van a sus respectivos hogares.

Adagio al terminar se dirige al pequeño cuarto en donde vivía, se da una pequeña ducha y se acuesta, estaba muy cansada, tuvo que hacer horas extras para que le dieran el día libre, inmediatamente cae dormida.

Al día siguiente se levanta temprano, se da una pequeña ducha, se viste igual que siempre y se dirige a la Canterlot High, en la entrada ve el mismo auto de la otra noche y de este baja Sunset, y la chica le manda un beso al conductor. Adagio frunce el ceño, pero solo ignora esto y se dirige directamente a la entrada de la escuela para después ir a la oficina de la Directora Celestia, al entrar Celestia la mira un tanto sorprendida.

-vaya... viniste

-claro, ahora dígame ¿Por qué quería hablar conmigo?- pregunta Adagio siendo lo más respetuosa posible

-como sabrás, hay muchos eventos importantes que se acercan en la escuela Canterlot, uno de los principales son Los Juegos de la Amistad...

-¿los Juegos de la Amistad?- pregunta Adagio confundida

-un evento en donde la escuela compite con la Escuela Cristal, y tu como ser mágico igual que Sunset Shimmer, Aria Blaze y Sonata Dusk tienen un gran conocimiento sobre la magia, quiero que ustedes 4 se encarguen de mantener la magia bajo control.

-lo siento, pero por más que quisiera no podría porque tengo trabajo y no puedo estar todos los días aquí- contesta inmediatamente la chica a la petición de Celestia.

-en ese caso, le ofrezco hospedaje en la escuela o más simple... que viva con una de sus amigas...

-¿Qué? No podría, ellas viven aparte, yo no tengo nada que ver con ellas

-si es que eso es cierto, quiero que me lo confirmen sus amigas...- dice Trol... digo Celestia, mientras que activa su micrófono y empieza a hablar- Rainbooms y Dazzlings favor de reportarse en la dirección...

Mientras que las chicas se encontraban en el salón donde normalmente ensayaban.

-aaayyyy ¿ahora qué?- pregunta Rainbow con fastidio

-seguro ha de ser algo de Adagio- dice Rarity.

-más le vale a Dazzle haber venido- murmura entre dientes Aria.

Todas se dirigen a la dirección, y al entrar ven a Adagio un poco molesta y miran a Celestia.

-gracias por venir chicas

-¿para qué nos llamó?- pregunta Sunset indiferente

-bueno, le explico a la señorita Dazzle que es necesaria su presencia durante los Juegos de la Amistad por si la magia sale de nuestro control, pero al parecer no está dispuesta, pues al parecer ella no tiene nada que ver con ustedes.

-¿Quién corrales dijo eso?- pregunta Apple Jack molesta

-ella- responde Celestia señalando a Adagio

-cariño ¿Qué te hace pensar que no tienes nada que ver con nosotras?- pregunta Rarity

-no quiero ser una carga eso es todo- responde Adagio con seriedad

-Dagi, jamás serás una carga para nosotras- habla Pinkie Pie

-además tú te esfuerzas para tener las cosas por ti misma, no entiendo por qué serias una carga- habla Fluttershy

-anda Adi, quédate con nosotras hasta los juegos- dice Sonata acercándose a Adagio y poniendo una cara de súplica- ¿por fiisss?

Adagio no podía decirle que no a Sonata cuando hacia esa cara, y luego se le unió Fluttershy a hacer la misma cara de insistencia y después Pinkie Pie.

-ARGH! Bien, lo hare, pero me hospedare en la escuela- contesta Adagio un poco molesta.

Sonata la abraza con cariño, y Adagio responde el abrazo.

Ese mismo día, Adagio se dirigía a la escuela con un par de maletas, la verdad no tenía mucha ropa que digamos, pero se encuentra con Rarity.

-ay querida, no es por nada pero, mejor te invito a que te hospedes conmigo, la escuela no es lugar para vivir

-no gracias Rarity, no quiero ocasionarte problemas o algo así

-¿problemas? Pero que problemas, me fascina compartir con los demás y más si es un amigo al que estimo mucho

-gracias Rarity- agradece Adagio sonriente dándole una abrazo a su amiga- y no te preocupes, será por poco tiempo.

Ambas se dirigieron a la casa de Rarity, apenas faltaba una semana para los Juegos de la Amistad, definitivamente, esas semanas no serán nada fáciles.

 _Mil disculpas por tardar tanto en actualizar! :( se me olvida, pero prometo que actualizare semanalmente, realmente necesito un horario :/ en fin, ojala les haya gustado, por cierto, en unos días subiré una historia Sundagio llamada "Secret Love Song" creo que les gustara :) y si la actualizare seguido, en fin SALUDOS!_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Los personajes de esta historia no son de mi propiedad, si no de sus respectivos autores, lo único que es de mi propiedad es esta historia, la cual no tiene fine de lucro ni de ofender a nadie, solamente es para pasar un buen rato. GRACIAS POR TU ATENCIÓN! DISFRUTA LA LECTURA!**_

* * *

 ** _Inicio_**

Adagio se instaló en la casa de Rarity, pues la peli morada le asigno una habitación, para después dirigirse a la oficina de correos y entregar su carta de renuncia.

Ya había pasado una semana y los Juegos de la Amistad estaban a punto de iniciar, realmente todas se sentían muy nerviosas. No todos participarían, sin embargo no perdían el espíritu escolar.

(ATENCION: SI NO VISTE FRIENDSHIP GAMES, TE RECOMIENDO QUE LA VEAS O DE LO CONTRARIO, DE ESTA PARTE EN ADELANTE RECIBIRAS, MUCHOS, MUCHOS SPOILERS)

Un día antes de los Juegos de la Amistad, todas las chicas se dirigían apuradas a Canterlot High, en especial Sunset Shimmer, pues el resto ya estaban en CHS (excepto las Dazzlings, cabe mencionar), al llegar, ve a Rainbow Dash de espaldas agachada.

-¡leí tu mensaje Rainbow! ¿Algo atravesó al portal? ¿La magia de Equestria anda suelta? ¿O Twilight volvió con un problema que nosotras debemos de resolver?- pregunta Sunset de una forma un poco paranoica.

-¡¿O UN MONSTRUO DE PASTEL CUBRIO TODOS LOS PASTELES DEL MUNDO DEL PASTEL?!- exclama Pinkie, asustando un poco a Sunset, quien después la mira seria, mientras la peli rosada se come un par de cupcakes.

-ah... no exactamente...- responde Rainbow levantándose con su guitarra en manos.

-ah... no entiendo nada...- dice Sunset confundida.

-bueno Sunset, precisamente le decía a Rainbow Dash que una cuerda rota de guitarra no cuenta exactamente como emergencia...- explica Apple Jack mientras toma la cuerda rota de Rainbow, mientras esta la mira molesta.

-claro que sí!- exclama Rainbow en su defensa.

-¿en serio Rainbow Dash? Estaba poniendo unos- toques muy complejos a mi último vestido...- dice Rarity irritada.

-y yo estaba a punto de dormir a todos en el refugio, ahora tendré que empezar los cuentos otra vez- habla Fluttershy preocupada.

-¿por qué nos mandaste el mensaje de emergencia por una cuerda de guitarra?- pregunta Sunset seria cruzándose de brazos.

-bueno, estaba a punto de mostrarle a las fans...- señala a las CMC mientras estas saludan con la mano como si nada- unos cuantos acordes y transformarme en pony, pero creo que se necesita las seis cuerdas para eso ¿tienen alguna?- dice Rainbow mientras abraza a su guitarra.

-ayyy- suspiran todas al mismo tiempo.

Sunset abre su mochila y de ella saca una cuerda de guitarra.

-toma...- le da la cuerda de guitarra a Rainbow Dash- pero ya todos terminaron de ensayar, los salones de música ya deben estar cerrados...- dice Sunset volviéndose a colocar la mochila.

-no hay problema, la acústica del corredor es perfecta para los acordes- despues de haber dicho eso mientras amarraba la cuerda a su guitarra, toca un poco su guitarra- ¡¿Qué esperan?! ¡Vamos!- exclama Rainbow entusiasmada, Sunset niega con la cabeza, con una ligera sonrisa en los labios.

-¿no vienes Sunset?- pregunta Apple Jack antes de irse junto a las demás.

-las alcanzo en un rato- responde Sunset.

Apple Jack se retira, Sunset se sienta en las escaleras de la entrada a CHS, saca el libro por el que se comunicaba con Twilight de su mochila, lo abre y empieza a escribirle a su amiga. En eso una figura con capucha baja de un autobús, y con un aparato un tanto extraño, se aproxima a la estatua de Canterlot High, se acerca más, y ya estando cerca de la estatua, o más bien, del portal, una vez estando frente a él, posa su mano en el portal, Sunset nota esto.

-¡hey! ¡¿Qué haces?!- pregunta Sunset alzando la voz, la figura encapuchada voltea, y como respuesta solo sale corriendo.- ¡ESPERA! ¡PARA!- grita Sunset corriendo tras de la figura encapuchada.

Esta cruza rápidamente la calle, Sunset estaba siguiéndola hasta que al estar a punto de cruzar la calle un carro se atraviesa, y ella se detiene para evitar ser atropellada, mientras que la figura encapuchada al estar al otro lado de la calle, se sube al primer autobús que encuentra y se va, Sunset logro cruzar la calle, el autobús arranco.

-¿Quién era ella?- se pregunta Sunset, tomándose de la barbilla con sospecha.

Mientras que en el autobús la persona se quita la capucha, revelando su rostro, esta chica se dirige a su escuela en la ciudad, una escuela con una gran _reputación_ , La Escuela Cristal.

Volviendo con Sunset, esta se dirigía a su casa, pensativa, al llegar se encuentra con una "agradable" sorpresa, su novio.

-oh Sunset! Ya llegaste...- dice el chico al notar la presencia de la chica- ¿Qué tal te fue cariño?

\- bien, sabes debería considerar quitarte las llaves de mi casa- responde la chica adentrándose en su hogar, cerrando la puerta tras de sí, y dirigiéndose a su novio.

Este se levanta del sofá y se dirige a su novia. La toma de la cintura y la besa tiernamente en los labios, ella le corresponde.

-sabes, hace tiempo que no me toca un tiempo de diversión contigo- dice entre besos el chico.

-nunca te ha tocado...- responde Sunset de la misma forma, sabiendo perfectamente bien a lo que se refería el chico.

-pues ya va siendo hora...- dice el chico ahora besando el cuello de la chica, esta suelta una pequeña risa picara.

Tocan el timbre (JA) ambos suspiran un poco cansados, Sunset se dirige a la puerta, al abrirla se encuentra con Adagio.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunta sería Sunset.

-relájate, solo vine por algo que Aria me pidió- responde Adagio.

-bueno, pero que sea rápido- dice Sunset, dejando pasar a Adagio.

POV ADAGIO.

Bien, por primera vez estoy feliz en una semana, pues ya estaba pasando tiempo de caridad con Aria y Sonata, hace meses que no las veía, me mandaron a casa de Sunset por algo que tenían, Sonata lo olvido, claro ellas se fueron para buscar algo de los juegos de la amistad que por cierto serán en dos dias. Llego, estoy contenta también por estar en la casa, en la cual algún día viví, nada podía amargar este día perfecto, excepto una cosa, encontrar al novio de Sunset, y lo peor, ENTEDER EL PORQUE SE REIA SUNSET!, si, lo reconocí a la primera, aprieto los puños con enojo, para luego fingir una estúpida sonrisa gentil.

FIN POV ADAGIO

POV SUNSET

Estupendo, estoy a punto de dar el siguiente paso con Ben White, sí, mi novio, y Adagio tenía que interrumpir, genial, y los Juegos de la Amistad se aproximan, y sin duda serán muy agitados.

FIN POV SUNSET.

La tensión se sentía en el aire, el chico no sabía porque realmente, hasta que Adagio habla.

-oh saben, me siento un poco mareada, me gustaría _un vaso de agua..._

CONTINUARA...


	7. Chapter 7

_**Los personajes de esta historia no son de mi propiedad, si no de sus respectivos autores, lo único que es de mi propiedad es esta historia, la cual no tiene fine de lucro ni de ofender a nadie, solamente es para pasar un buen rato. GRACIAS POR TU ATENCIÓN! DISFRUTA LA LECTURA!**_

* * *

 ** _Un Vaso de Agua_**

Sunset buscaba entre las cosas de Aria, encontró las gemas de las Dazzlings, rotas, para después salir de la habitación de Aria y darle las gemas rotas a Adagio.

-aquí están- se las da y se posiciona junto a su novio en la salida de su casa- bueno, tenemos que irnos- están a punto de salir de la casa.

Adagio piensa rápido, así que cae al suelo. Ben voltea a mirarla un poco alarmado, así que camina rápido hacia ella.

-¿estás bien?- pregunta el preocupado.

-solo estoy un poco mareada, les agradecería mucho a ambos si se quedaran a cuidarme

-Ben no tenemos tiempo para esto- dice Sunset sabiendo que Adagio planeaba hacerle de mal tercio.

Ben se dirige a su novia y le susurra.

-solo démosle lo que quiere y podremos irnos pronto- le susurra

-ay bien ¿que necesitas?- pregunta Sunset de mala gana.

-un poco de agua por favor, enferma estoy, una taza de té me hará mejor, si puedes prepararlo- le dice Adagio dulcemente a Ben

-te traeré él té- dice el chico para dirigirse a la cocina- te recomendaría que te recuestes...

-claro ¿querida Sunset me puedes decir dónde?- pregunta Adagio

-bien, por aquí...- Sunset guía a Adagio a su habitación.

Adagio entra y se recuesta en la cama de la pelirroja.

-¿se te ofrece algo más?- pregunta Sunset antes de irse.

-te agradecería mucho si fueras tan amable de poner en mi pecho un poco de aceite, específicamente... tu- pide Adagio, provocando que Sunset se sonroje levemente- aw te has sonrojado, no entiendo por qué si ya no hay nada entre nosotras...

Sunset se dirige a un cajón, saca un frasco, lo abre y se dirige a Adagio y se sienta en la cama.

-quítate la torera- dice Sunset tratando de sonar lo menos nerviosa que pudo.

Adagio obedece y se quita la torera, Sunset mete sus dedos en el frasco y saca una clase de gel, empieza a frotarlo contra el pecho de la pelinaranja, esta suspira de satisfacción.

-mh lo que más me gusta de tener amigos es que te tratan con amabilidad, tierno ¿no es así querida amiga?- pregunta Adagio

-si...- responde Sunset, perdida en sus pensamientos.

-aquí está tú té...- dice Ben entrando a la habitación.

Sunset quita su mano del pecho de Adagio, Ben se acerca y le da el te.

-bien, gracias y díganme ¿que tal su noviazgo?

Mientras esto sucedía, en CHS las chicas salían de la escuela, Aria y Sonata apenas llegaban, un poco preocupadas.

-hola chicas, se ven agitadas- dice Rainbow al ver al par que había llegado.

-es que no vimos tu mensaje hasta ahora!-exclama Sonata preocupada.

-no se preocupen muchachas, solo nos llamó por una cuerda de guitarra rota- contesta Apple Jack un poco divertida.

-¿es en serio?- pregunta Aria molesta.

-hey, debía convertirme en pony- responde Rainbow a la defensiva.

-aun así, eso no cuenta como emergencia- dice Aria cruzándose de brazos.

-lo mismo le dije yo- contesta Apple Jack.

-como sea ¿les parece si vamos a comer?- pregunta Rainbow cambiando de tema- ya se aproximan los juegos de la amistad y debemos comer bien para ganar.

-¿Por qué no? Vamos- confirma Rarity.

Empiezan a caminar hacia un restaurante, el que encontraran estaría bien, el punto es que tenían que comer algo.

En casa de Sunset, Sunset y Ben estaban en el sofá comiéndose, literalmente, Adagio no salía de la habitación, los segundos parecían horas para ella, así que salió de la habitación y al ver lo que había en el sofá que era a Ben y a Sunset besándose apasionadamente recostados en el sofá, sus instintos pudieron más que sus modales, así que toma el vaso de agua que estaba en la mesa y lo derrama sobre ambos, se separan inmediatamente.

-oops jajaja lo siento, es que hay un pequeño problema, necesito algo para sentirme mejor

-¿y eso que es?- pregunta Sunset molesta

-un ramo de rosas, un par de pastillas para mi cabeza, galletas, leche caliente y remedios caseros-

-¿Segura de que son pocas cosas?- pregunta Ben sarcásticamente.

-y que sea rapidito...

Con las otras chicas todas comían cómodamente en un restaurante italiano.

-que mal que Sunset y Adagio se hayan perdido de esto- dice Fluttershy

-pues sí pero sus peleas y gestos hacen incomodas las reuniones- menciona Apple Jack.

-estoy de acuerdo con Apple Jack, las dos son muy amables excepto cuando están juntas- dice Rarity.

-algo debió haber pasado para que se traten así, antes se llevaban muy bien, incluso iban juntas a todas partes- menciona Fluttershy.

Todas se quedan pensando, hasta que Rainbow sonríe de una manera burlona.

-ja, imagínenselas como pareja...

Las demás sueltan una pequeña risa.

-no lo creo cariño, me imagino que pelearían todo el tiempo jaja- dice Rarity

Paso alrededor de media hora, y en la casa de Sunset las cosas se pusieron un poco tensas por las peticiones de Adagio.

-ALTO, ESPERA!- exclama Sunset tratando de seguir a Ben.

El chico la ignoro y siguió caminando, Sunset se mete a su casa y mira a Adagio con molestia, mientras que esta estaba cómodamente sentada en su sofá viéndola con una sonrisa falsamente inocente.

-¿Qué paso? Ay... ¿se fue? Ay no, que lastima, tan bien que me caía...

-AY POR FAVOR! NO TE HAGAS LA INOCENTE QUE NO TE QUEDA! SE FUE POR TU CULPA!- exclama Sunset más que molesta.

-¿Por qué? Yo no le hice nada- pregunta Adagio de nuevo en tono inocente

-le arrojaste agua en la cara, le lanzaste las rosas en... argh y luego para variar le contaste todo lo que paso en Canterlot High, no me volverá a hablar después de esto Y LO PEOR DE TODO ES TU Y YO YA NOS SOMOS NADA!

Adagio cambia su expresión facial a una seria y fría, se levanta del sofá para empezar a caminar hacia Sunset.

-con que tú y yo ya no somos nada... ya lo veremos- toma a Sunset de los hombros.

La tira en el sofá, Sunset se sienta rápidamente de una manera firme.

-NO ME TOQUES!- ordena Sunset un poco nerviosa pero firme.

-aja...-

Adagio se sienta a su lado para besarla repentinamente, de una manera apasionada y desesperada, Sunset trata de apartarse pero solo cierra los ojos y besa a Adagio de la misma forma.

Sunset estaba realmente nerviosa, pero a la vez aliviada, hace meses que no se sentía así de bien, Adagio la hacía sentir bien, a pesar de que a veces la sacaba de quicio con sus quejas o sarcasmo. Adagio en serio disfrutaba este momento, por fin beso a Sunset. Se separan por un breve segundo para tomar aire, para después volver a besarse, Adagio muerde el labio inferior a Sunset con sensualidad, haciendo gemir a Sunset, se separan. Se miran a los ojos, sus rostros estaban a un centímetro de distancia, pero oyen el timbre. Ambas se separan sonrojadas para después Sunset levantarse para abrir la puerta, y ve que eran sus amigas junto Aria y Sonata.

-HOLA! ¿Esta Adagio aquí?- pregunta entusiasmada Sonata

-eh si, pasen...

CONTINUARA...


	8. Chapter 8

_**Los personajes de esta historia no son de mi propiedad, si no de sus respectivos autores, lo único que es de mi propiedad es esta historia, la cual no tiene fine de lucro ni de ofender a nadie, solamente es para pasar un buen rato. GRACIAS POR TU ATENCIÓN! DISFRUTA LA LECTURA!**_

* * *

 ** _BE MY BAD... girl?_**

El grupo de amigas entran a la casa y miran a Adagio en el sofá, viéndolas con una sonrisa falsa por haber interrumpido.

-vaya, parece que ya son amigas de nuevo- menciona Apple Jack sonriente

-ah por supuesto que si ¿no es así Sunsy?- pregunta Adagio

-aja, sí, claro...- responde Sunset con un poco de duda

-bueno, ya que las cosas entre ustedes se han arreglado ¿Por qué no nos relajamos un poco antes de los juegos de la amistad?- pregunta Rarity- personalmente propongo que vayamos al Spa

-mejor al parque a jugar un buen partido de futbol- propone Rainbow

-mejor a cuidar a los animalitos del refugio- contesta Fluttershy

-UNA FIESTA!- exclama Pinkie Pie

-TACOS!- exclama Sonata, igual de entusiasmada que Pinkie

-apoyo a Rainbow Dash- habla Aria

-¿Qué les parece un sencillo helado mientras paseamos por la ciudad?- propone Apple Jack de una manera tranquila

-esa idea me gusta más... después de todo, ha sido un día agotador, necesito relajarme un poco...- dice Sunset

-pero también debes admitir que fue bueno, al menos para mí- menciona Adagio con una sonrisa pícara en sus labios.

Sunset se sonroja levemente.

-dejen sus cosas para después, vamos por ese helado...- dice Aria saliendo de la casa.

Ya todas en una tienda de helados.

-a mí deme uno de chicle!- dice Pinkie sonriente

-OH OH, a mí deme uno de chocolate!- dice Sonata igual de sonriente

-uno de grosella por favor- pide Sunset

-yo uno de limón- continua Adagio

-uno de vainilla por favor- pide Fluttershy

Una vez todas pidieron sus helados, paseaban por el parque, felices, hasta que Adagio siente un par de brazos rodearla de la cintura.

-eh...?- voltea para ver a quien la tenía aprisionada.

POV ADAGIO

El repartidor, el maldito y estúpido repartidor, ya desde hace una semana me lo encuentro en todos lados, o más bien, el me encuentra, siempre me sorprendía o me tomaba por la espalda y me irritaba, me irrita demasiado, al parecer me sigue a todos lados, me estaba empezando a asustar, las chicas me dan una mirada picara mientras que Sunset solo frunció el ceño, mierda...

FIN POV

POV SUNSET

¡¿ES EN SERIO?! Rompe mi relación para que después ella empiece una?, DEBE ESTAR BROMEANDO! Y lo peor... CON UN TIPO QUE HUELE A PIZZA! El maldito repartidor parecía un estúpido chicle pegado a un jodido hermoso zapato, JAMAS SE SEPARA DE ELLA! Y eso es lo que me molesta más de todo. Okay, ya no lo tolero más.

-saben qué? Tengo que irme, debo hablar con Ben- digo mientras me alejo de ellas.

FIN POV

"SANTISIMA CELESTIA ¿ahora qué hago? Mierda, mierda y mil veces mierda, no la puedo besar ahora, eso la molestara aún más, jodida sea la hora en la que apareciste maldito repartidor de pizzas holorosas"

-saben, debo irme por emm dahhghfjejw... si eso- se enredó un poco con lo que decía, pero salio corriendo tras de Sunset mientras las demás la miran extrañadas y el repartidor solo la mira correr con un poco de sorpresa.

Sunset llega a su casa y está a punto de cerrar, pero la puerta es detenida por un pie.

-auch! se menos agresiva y déjame pasar ¿quieres?- dice una voz femenina al otro lado de la puerta, con un poco de molestia.

-¿y porque debería hacerlo Dazzle?- pregunta Sunset en forma retadora

-PORQUE TE LO ORDENO!- grita Adagio molesta

-¿y desde cuando se supone que tú eres mi dueña?- pregunta Sunset de la misma forma

-SOY TU DUEÑA DESDE QUE ESTUVE A PUNTO DE MATARTE EN LA BIBLIOTECA GRANDISIMA IDIOTA! AHORA DEJAME ENTRAR!- grita Adagio furiosa empujando la puerta

-si eso quieres...- Sunset abre la puerta, haciendo que Adagio caiga de cara al suelo- ¿Quién es la idiota ahora?- pregunta Sunset divertida.

Adagio se levanta del suelo molesta, cierra la puerta de la casa mientras que empieza a acorralar a Sunset contra la pared (parte muy oie zii se aproxima 7u7).

Ataca sus labios para después morderlos con sensualidad, haciendo que la pelirroja gima, Adagio se separa de ella por un breve segundo para lamer el labio inferior de Sunset, para después besarla en el cuello, soltando pequeñas mordidas en él, provocando que Sunset gima aún más, le quita la chaqueta, y sube para lamer el oído de Sunset y le susurra...

"no te emociones"

Se separa de la pelirroja mientras que esta la mira confundida.

-¿creíste que después de que me retaste y me dijiste idiota te premiaría? Pareciera que no conocieras mis reglas- dice Adagio de forma burlona

-solo... lárgate- responde Sunset poniéndose su chaqueta de nuevo

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tú me lo ordenas?- pregunta Adagio con una sonrisa

-¿Por qué tus preguntas son tan irritantes?- pregunta Sunset molesta

-como sea ¿Qué te parece si volvemos con las demás?- pregunta Adagio

-solo iré porque ellas no tienen la culpa de nada

Ambas salen de la casa para regresar con sus amigas, al estar en el parque, todo estaba normal, pues ya no estaba el repartidor por lo que todas se encontraban conviviendo en un ambiente de paz y armonía...

-¡MALDITA SEA RAINBOW DASH, MIRA LO QUE LE HAS HECHO A MI HERMOSA PIERNA!- grita Adagio tratando de no llorar por su hinchada pierna.

-ES TU CULPA! Cuando juegas futbol, no debes lanzarte así al balón, y la principal regla, NO DEBES USAR TACON TAN ALTO!- exclama Rainbow un poco molesta.

-la caída no fue lo que me afecto, fue tu enorme cuerpo sobre mi pierna!- exclama Adagio aun tratando de no llorar

-PERO SI ESTAS ATRAVESADA EN EL SUELO ¡¿COMO NO ESPERABAS QUE NO PISARA TU PIERNA?!

-PERO... ASH!- definitivamente, Adagio se había quedado sin argumento

-amigas, vamos a calmarnos, llevamos a Adagio con un médico y así se resuelve el asunto- dice Apple Jack

-estoy de acuerdo, estas peleas a gritos no son de mi agrado...- dice Rarity con su tono de elegancia

-ja, yo no lo creo así...- murmura Apple Jack con una ligera sonrisa, esto llego a los oídos de Rarity

-APPLE JACK!... quiero decir, Apple Jack no hagas comentarios que no vienen al caso...- dice Rarity cruzándose de brazos

-CHICAAAS! LES INVITO UN PASTEL!- exclama Pinkie Pie de la nada

-MI PIERNA!- grita Adagio

-YA CALLATE!- le gritan todas al mismo tiempo, excepto Fluttershy

-te llevaremos al médico, además de que te necesitamos para Los Juegos de la Amistad- dice Rainbow

-gracias!- exclama Adagio con sarcasmo.

Se dirigieron al médico, claro, Rainbow y Apple Jack cargando a Adagio con ayuda de Aria, debido a que son las que tienen más fuerza. El medico la reviso, le recomendó una pomada y mantener la pierna vendada. Sin embargo, se recuperaría rápido, suerte que no fue una fractura. Cada una se dirige a su respectivo hogar, los Juegos serán dentro de poco, dentro de muy poco tiempo. Vivirán una gran aventura, la pregunta es ¿Cuál es la aventura? Y lo más importante... ¿acabara pronto?

CONTINUARA...


	9. Chapter 9

_**Los personajes de esta historia no son de mi propiedad, si no de sus respectivos autores, lo único que es de mi propiedad es esta historia, la cual no tiene fine de lucro ni de ofender a nadie, solamente es para pasar un buen rato. GRACIAS POR TU ATENCIÓN! DISFRUTA LA LECTURA!**_

* * *

 _ **¿Y si...?**_

El grupo de chicas estaban en la biblioteca, hablando de temas simples a los que estaban más que acostumbradas.

-entonces tu pierna sigue hinchada... - menciona Rainbow Dash, viendo la pantorrilla de Adagio, lo tenía vendado hasta el tobillo

-si ni siquiera puedo usar bota tu dímelo- responde Adagio.

-bueno... pero ya decorado se ve más... emmmhhh... estilizado- prosigue Rarity

-no me ayudan...

-bueno ya! No venimos a hablar aquí sobre tu pierna!- exclama Aria un poco cansada

-Aria tiene razón, como sabrán mañana empiezan los juegos de la amistad...

-antes de pasar a eso... ayer cuando Rainbow nos llamó por la cuerda de su guitarra, había alguien en la estatua, tocando el portal hacia Equestria...

-¿hay un portal hacia Equestria?- preguntan las Dazzlings sorprendidas

-eh si, el punto es que alguien estaba husmeando, trate de hablar con ella pero salió corriendo, y sin duda le hizo algo al portal o iba a hacerlo-menciona Sunset

-¿habrá salido de la estatua?- se pregunta Fluttershy

-no lo creo... estoy segura de que lo habría notado...

-pues que suerte, no necesitamos a otra criatura mágica loca por el poder arruina eventos de CHS que venga desde Equestria...- dice Apple Jack como si nada, hasta que siente la mirada asesina de tres chicas- jeje sin ofender...

-jajaja se acostumbraran...- dice Sunset soltando una pequeña risa

-bueno, pero por lo que nos contaste YA SE QUIEN ERA!- dice Rainbow con un anuario en sus manos

-OH OH! UNA EXPERTA EN PORTALES, UNA REPARADORA DE ESTATUAS ¡¿UNA JARDINERA?!- exclama Pinkie entusiasmada

-eh no... tomando en cuenta que fue a un autobús a la ciudad es de...

-La Escuela Cristal- dicen Rarity, Apple Jack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie y Rainbow Dash

-sip! Como los juegos son mañana tratan de desanimarnos arruinando la estatua a Wondercolts...

-realmente, no hay mucho que arruinar...- dice Adagio seria

-y así no quieres que pise tu pierna- responde Rainbow un poco molesta

-no tiene sentido ¿Por qué alguien vendría desde la ciudad para eso?- pregunta Sunset confundida

-por qué los alumnos de Cristal son nuestros rivales- contesta Apple Jack

-porque es lo que harían los alumnos de la escuela Cristal- continúa Rarity

-y a pesar de que nos ganan en todo tennis, soccer, golf...-dice Rainbow enseñándole el anuario a Sunset quien solo veía con los brazos cruzados- todavía se burlan!- Rainbow le enseña una foto en la que la estatua esta vestida de payaso.

-ja yo haría lo mismo- dice Aria viendo la foto de manera divertida

-no me ayudas Aria- responde Rainbow seria

-es algo tonto, además no se supone que los juegos son para que ambas escuelas se lleven mejor?- pregunta Sunset

-bueno, es complicado llevarte bien con alguien que te gana en todo- dice Apple Jack tomando el anuario

-¿y porque nosotras nos llevamos bien con ustedes?- pregunta Sonata confundida

-eso es diferente- contesta Apple Jack

Se escucha la voz de la directora Celestia

"Alumnos favor de dirigirse al gimnasio dentro de diez minutos"

-el punto es que este año, las cosas serán diferentes

-¿a qué te refieres?- pregunta Sunset

-ya lo verán...

Dentro de poco tiempo ya todos los alumnos y profesores se encontraban en el gimnasio de CHS.

-como muchos de ustedes sabrán, el día de mañana nos visitara la Escuela Cristal uniéndonos todos en el espíritu de excelencia, deportividad y lealtad para competir en los juegos de la amistad- se oyen unos plausos no muy entusiasmados de parte de los estudiantes- como los juegos se realizan cada cuatro años seguramente se preguntaran que va a pasar...

-¿bueno y aparte de que perderemos?- pregunta en un grito Flash

Celestia mira al peli azul molesta, mientras que Luna lo mira de la misma forma.

-por eso le he pedido a su compañera Rainbow Dash que les diera algo de... contexto

Para ese entonces Rainbow ya estaba en el escenario, arrebatándole el micrófono a la directora Celestia.

-Gracias directora Celestia!

Entonces dio un gran discurso motivacional.

-ehem... sé que muchos de ustedes creen que no hay forma de vencer en nada a una gran escuela como lo es Cristal- dice Rainbow con seriedad caminando de un lado a otro en el escenario

-EXCEPTO EN PERDER CONTRA LA ESCUELA CRISTAL EN TODO PORQUE EN ESO DOMINAMOS!-grita Pinkie mientras que Rainbow la mira con aun más seriedad

-agh... y yo sé que Canterlot High no ha ganado los juegos ni una vez, LOS ALUMNOS DE L ESCUELA CRISTAL SON SUPER ATLETICOS, SUPER LISTOS Y SUPER MOTIVADOS, PERO HAY ALGO QUE NO SON... NO SON WONDERCOLTS!

Después de un animador y gran número musical (multimedia) definitivamente todos los alumnos de CHS estaban seguros de ganar mientras que Rainbow se encontraba atrás del escenario, acompañada de sus amigas.

-Rainbow eso fue increíble! Hasta yo siento que podemos ganar- dice Fluttershy emocionada

-AHORA SIENTO QUE MI ESPIRITU ESCOLAR ESTA MAS FUERTE QUE NUNCA!- exclama Rarity de la misma forma.

-alguien más se pregunta cómo Rainbow se transformó sin tocar la guitarra- menciona AppleJack

-tienes razón, tal vez es porque soy asombrosa!- exclama Feliz Rainbow

-tal vez... - contesta Sunset pensativa- digo, si eres asombrosa pero debe haber algo mas no?

-opino lo mismo, es mucha coincidencia...- menciona Adagio

-pues sería bueno que pudieran controlar eso...- menciona la voz de la subdirectora Luna, quien estaba parada atrás de Sunset- queremos mantener la magia lo más lejos posible de los juegos de la amistad, no queremos que se nos acuse de hacer trampa- dice Luna seria

-no necesitamos magia para vencer a esos engreídos de cristal- dice Rarity orgullosa

-sin embargo los juegos son algo serio, no queremos ninguna sorpresa y menos de las que nos obligarían a retirarnos, ustedes cuatro que vienen desde un mundo mágico- refiriéndose a Sunset Shimmer, Adagio, Aria y Sonata- tal vez puedan llegar al fondo de este acontecimiento

-Haremos lo posible- responde Sunset con una ligera sonrisa

Luna se retira, y el grupo de amigas se quedan solas.

-¿tienen idea de cuáles serán los eventos para los juegos?- pregunta Rainbow

-¿Comer pies? ¿Comer pasteles? ¡¿COMER PIE-STELES?!- pregunta Pinkie sacando un pastel, luego un pie, y al final chocándolos entre si

-pero nos dejan entrar al campo, deberían decirles a los competidores que competencias hay- menciona Apple Jack

-podría ser...cualquier cosa- dice Fluttershy

-esperen ¿Cómo sabré que trajes hacer?- pregunta Rarity un poco nerviosa

-oh oh podrías meterte al campo de contrabando- dice Sonata sonriente

-bueno, realmente me gustaría ayudar pero debo investigar porque se transformó Rainbow...- dice Sunset sonriente

-¿Qué les parece si Sonata y yo investigamos a Rainbow?- sugiere Aria

-¿es decir que conectaran a Rainbow a maquinas extrañas como Sunset?- pregunta Pinkie

-¿hiciste eso?- pregunta Aria a Sunset un poco sorprendida

-era necesario!- responde Sunset

-bueno... no necesariamente, la investigaremos de otra forma...- dice Aria un poco más seria

-y yo tratare de conseguir información- dice Sunset ya yéndose pero es detenida por alguien

-yo voy contigo- dice Adagio, caminando con esfuerzo por su pierna.

Sunset solo asiente con la cabeza.

-bueno, parece que todo estará bajo control, no hay nada que temer...- dice Pinkie.

Al poco rato después Las Rainbooms se encontraban en un salón acompañadas de Aria y Sonata, mientras que Sunset y Adagio estaban en la biblioteca, cada una concentrada en su propio libro.

-agh! No encuentro nada...- dice Sunset aventando unos papeles al piso, y luego mira a Adagio, quien seguía leyendo.

La peli naranja levanta la mirada para ver a su compañera, quien la miraba seria.

-¿Qué te puedo decir? ¿Qué encontré algo cuando no he encontrado nada?- pregunta con un poco de sarcasmo Adagio

Sunset no responde, saca el libro con que se comunica con la princesa Twilight, y empieza a escribir. Adagio la mira seria. Sunset cierra el libro para después guardarlo en su mochila, y guardar otros libros más en su mochila, junto con las hojas que anteriormente tiro.

-¿te quedaras?- pregunta Sunset antes de levantarse de su silla

-pues eh de suponer que si, al menos hasta que encuentre algo...- dice Adagio para después volver a su lectura

-le mande un mensaje a la princesa Twilight, ella puede ayudarnos...- dice Sunset.

Adagio mira a la pelirroja y le sonríe, para después cerrar el libro y guardarlo en su bolsa, levantarse y caminar con esfuerzo, pero con ayuda de Sunset ya no se le complicaba tanto, apenas salían de CHS, Sunset se dirigía a casa, mientras que Adagio espero la llegada de Rarity, pero Sunset se detuvo en seco, y volteo a mirar a Adagio.

-¿Por qué no vienes conmigo? Si gustas puedes esperar en mi casa hasta que llegue Rarity- dice Sunset

Adagio se sorprendió por la propuesta de la pelirroja, pero le alegra por lo que acepta. Después de caminar por un rato ambas llegan a la casa de Sunset, al poco tiempo empiezan a conversar, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo... pasaron un rato agradable juntas, conversando y poniéndose al corriente respecto a los últimos meses.

-y bueno... que paso con tu novio?- pregunta Adagio

-no me ha hablado, ni mensajeado... así que se podría decir que ni siquiera tengo novio- responde Sunset con naturalidad

-oops, lo siento...

-no importa, de todas formas no me gustaba tanto...- contesta Sunset encogiéndose de hombros

-entonces supongo que...

-queee ¿Qué?- pregunta Sunset

-nada, una idea muy estúpida...- dice Adagio con voz deprimida, y agachando un poco la cabeza

-que... lo intentemos de nuevo?- pregunta Sunset

Mientras que Adagio la mira con un ligero destello en los ojos

-bueno, eso es tu decisión...- dice Sunset sonriente

-¿en serio?- pregunta Adagio empezando a sonreir

Sunset solo asiente con la cabeza, y en tan solo segundos Adagio la está besando en los labios, la pelirroja esta confundida pero solo se deja llevar por el beso.

Ahora todo marchaba bien, podría decirse que todo es perfecto, sin embargo, al iniciar los juegos de la amistad no habría vuelta atrás, probablemente la perfección se acabaría, y el amor también...

CONTINUARA...


	10. Chapter 10

_**Los personajes de esta historia no son de mi propiedad, si no de sus respectivos autores, lo único que es de mi propiedad es esta historia, la cual no tiene fine de lucro ni de ofender a nadie, solamente es para pasar un buen rato. GRACIAS POR TU ATENCIÓN! DISFRUTA LA LECTURA!**_

* * *

 _ **Friendship Games**_

El día llego, en el que los juegos de la amistad iniciarian, Las Rainbooms practicaban en el salón de música como era costumbre, acompañadas de las Dazzlings, al terminar de tocar, el trío de ex-sirenas aplaudían sonrientes.

-Ojalá haya un concurso de música en los juegos PORQUE SERÍAMOS LAS CAMPEONAS!-exclama Rainbow para después tocar la guitarra.

-ehhh... debemos mantener la magia fuera de los juegos de la amistad ¿recuerdas?- pregunta Sunset seria.

Rainbow suelta un pequeño suspiro cansado.

-apuesto que en Equestria la magia hace lo que le pidas pero...- dice Rarity mirandose en un pequeño espejo.

-esto no es Equestria...- dice Sunset un tanto deprimida.

Mientras que el trío de  
ex-sirenas bajan un poco la mirada.

-bueno, pero estamos contigo Sunset, y siempre seremos tus amigas- dice AppleJack consolando un poco a la pelirroja.

-siempre estaremos juntas!\- exclama Rainbow entusiasmada.

"Siempre estaremos juntas" que palabras tan profundas y significativas, para todas, nadie no nada más separaria, pero ¿realmente seria así? ¿o sólo querían pensar así? Sólo el futuro lo sabía.

-bueno, mientras Sunset evita que la magia este en los juegos de la amistad, yo ya he puesto la magia en ellos- dice RARITY emocionada

-Rarity... ¿que hiciste ahora?- pregunta AppleJack seria.

-bueno...- Rarity saca de la nada varios vestuarios- me tomé la libertad de hacer uniformes para los juegos, y como no sabía de que serían los juegos, hice de todos los deportes existentes- dice Rarity para después ponerle un traje de Fútbol a Rainbow.

-eso explica porque no podía dormir- menciona Adagio con una sonrisa un tanto juguetona.

-ehhh no debiste de hacer eso...- dice Rainbow rascandose un poco la nuca.

-lo se...- responde Rarity sonriente cruzada de brazos.

-no, en serio no debiste hacerlo...- dice AppleJack viendo unos uniformes con un poco de preocupación, se podría decir.

-LO SE JAJA!- exclama Rarity aún más emocionada con ojos destellantes.

Mientras tanto, una chica de piel lila, cabello azul rey con mechones morados y rosas, ojos violetas, con anteojos y con uniforme puesto, se dirige a la entrada de CHS.

-Hola Twilight- saluda Lyra junto con Bon Bon.

La chica ignorando el saludo entró a la escuela, y de un momento a otro todo con quien se encontraba la saludaba.

"Hola Twilight"  
"Oye cuánto tiempo"  
"Te ves muy bien con ese look"

-ammm... Hola?- saluda la chica tratando de sonreír.

"Me da gusto verte"  
"Twilight siii..."

La chica sólo los miro confundida y siguió caminando, hasta que tropezó con alguien.

-ohhh Twilight?- se oye una voz masculina preguntar.

-emmm... si- responde la chica un tanto insegura

-eh? ¿desde cuando usas anteojos?- pregunta esa voz masculina.

-pues desde siempre creo...- respond la chica levantándose con dificultad ya que no podía ver muy bien.

-Oh y por cuánto tiempo te quedarás?- pregunta la voz recogiendo los lentes de la chica.

-sólo vine aquí para los juegos de la amistad- responde ella con seriedad.  
-Oh por supuesto! Contigo aquí seguro ganaremos!- dice el chico colocándose los lentes de la chica.

El chico la mira con una sonrisa y ella lo mira un tanto pasmada, pero el aparato que colgaba de su cuello empieza a brillar, por lo que siguió caminando ignorando al chico.

Mientras tanto las chicas estuvieron probando toda clase de vestuarios para los juegos de la amistad, AppleJack vestida con uniforme de Fútbol americano, Fluttershy uniformados como un gran jugador de soccer, Sunset Shimmer como una clase de ingeniera o soldadura, Pinkie con un traje de rodeo, Rainbow con uniforme de Fútbol soccer, Sonata estaba vestida como una gran jugadora de Tenis, Adagio pareciera que jugará golf y Aria uniformada de jugadora de Basketball. Rarity corregia cada error en los trajes.

-¿entonces no has dormido nada?- pregunta AppleJack preocupada.

-para nada, me enfoque a hacer cada uniforme de una manera precisa- responde Rarity feliz

-pero es bastante agotador...- menciona AppleJack.

-para nada querida, hacer cosas para los amigas me llena de energía!- exclama Rarity más que contenta y en ese preciso momento de transforma en pony mientras que las demás la miran asombrarse, Rarity flotaba mientras la magia salía de ella.

\- y también de magia supongo...- menciona Sunset pensativa.

Pero repentinamente la magia de Rarity empezó a desaparecer, y de una cara contenta cambio a una agotada, cayendo poco a poco en el suelo mientras que AppleJack la sostenía.

-sabes AppleJack, tenias razon- dice Rarity agotada.

-te lo dije- menciona Rarity ayudando a la peli morada a levantrse.

Las puertas del salón se abren dejando ver a una chica bastante familiar para el grupo de amigas.

-TWILIGHT!- exclama todas contentas al ver a la chica, o bueno... casi todas. Se acercan a ella a excepción e tres chicas que estaban un poco apenadas.

-esto es bastante extraño...- dice la chica confundida.

-uuuyy querida, tu atuendo es tan... serio- menciona Rarity con una sonrisa un poco forzada.

-mi uniforme...- responde la chica mirando su uniforme más que confundida.

-tu... tu uniforme para que?- pregunta Fluttershy un poco confundida.

-para la escuela... Cristal- responde la recién llegada insegura.

De la mochila sale un perrito.

-SPIKE!- exclaman todas felices.

-también saben el nombre de mi perro- menciona la chica ya un poco alterada.

Una voz femenina adulta habla.

-Twilight?

-esto ya es ridiculo- dice la chica fastidiada.

La voz de una mujer ya bastante grande.

-perdonen la curiosidad de mi mejor estudiante...

-¿tu estudiante?- pregunta Celestia levantando una ceja en señal de confusión.

-así es, los inteligentes son bastante curiosos- dijo la directora de la escuela contraria para después retirarse junto a su estudiante.

Por lo tanto, tanto el grupo de amigas como la directora de la escuela estaban más que confundidas.

-no sabía que Twilight tenía una hermana gemela...- dicw Celestia confundida

-NO LA TIENE! Ella es la Twilight de este mundo, ya que la del mundo pony no va a la escuela Cristal, y no usa anteojos- menciona Pinkie Pie rápidamente dejando a las demás un tanto impactados.

-ah... olvidenlo- dice Celestia para despues retirarse con su mente hecha todo un caos.

Después de un rato, las chicas estaban vestidas con su ropa de siempre, paseando en los pasillos.

-o sea que Twilight competirá contra nosotras? Ella no lo haria- dice Rainbow sería.

-si fuera de Equestria- menciona Aria igual de seria.

-así es, y yo tengo que investigar porque Rainbow se transformó igual que Rarity, y la única pony o princesa o persona que puede ayudarnos a descubrirlo esta totalmente incomunicada!- exclama Sunset un poco desesperada.

Adagio se molesta un poco por las palabras de Sunset. Mientras que Sunset sólo mira a sus amigas para despues dar un suspiro algo cansado.

-lo siento, es que me ha costado mucho hacer que los demas confíen en mi, realmente soy un verdadero desastre...- dice Sunset deprimida cruzandose de brazos.

-pero cariño, para vencer a las Dazzlings lo que necesitamos fuiste tu...- menciona Rarity consolando a su amiga.

-es cierto, tu fuiste quien las sacó de nuestro hechizo, las cosas no serían lo mismo sin ti...- continúa Adagio con suave voz.

 _"Sin ti"_ esas palabras, todas sintieron un nudo en el estómago, era verdad, pero quien sabe lo que tenía preparado el futuro.

-bueno... ¿que tal si tratamos de investigar que eventos va a haber? ¿vienes Sunset?- pregunta Rainbow sonriente.

-las alcanzó luego- responde Sunset con una ligera sonrisa.

Las chicas se retiran.

-Rarity, bueno dime emmm... ¿no sabes si falta reclutamiento en los juegos de la amistad?- pregunta Adagio un poco nerviosa.

-que yo sepa no, pero creo que hacen falta porristas- menciona Rarity pensativa- creo que si ¿porque? ¿piensas participar?- prgunta sonriente.

-algo así...- responde Adagio pensativa

-pero que pasara con tu pierna?- pregunta Rarity

-ya no tengo benda, no será algo dificil- contesta Adagio feliz, mostrando su ya recuperada pierna.

-Oh entonces ve a inscribirte con la directora Celestia, si no me equivoco nadie se ha inscrito para ser porrista- menciona Rarity

-pero que conveniente...-se dirige a Sonata y Aria- ustedes dos vendrán conmigo...-dice Adagio para despues jalalrlas del brazo.

-¿a donde van?- pregunta Fluttershy

-a inscribirse para porristas- responde Rarity.

-ja! Adagio y Sonata las puedo ver como porristas pero Aria... grabare el momento- dice Rainbow divertida.

Después de un rato Adagio caminaba por los pasillos de CHS, Sonata estaba tan contenta de ser porrista que se lo fue a contar a las demás, mientras que Aria estaba tan molesta de ser porrista que no planeaba hablarle a Adagio, quién buscaba a Sunset para darle la noticia, pero la pelirroja fue quien la encontró.

-EL PORTAL DESAPARECIO!- exclama Sunset paranoicamente

-¡¿QUE?!- prgunta Adagio de la misma forma.

\- EL PORTAL HACIA EQUESTRIA YA NO ESTA, DESAPARECIÓ!

CONTINUARÁ...


	11. Chapter 11

_**Los personajes de esta historia no son de mi propiedad, si no de sus respectivos autores, lo único que es de mi propiedad es esta historia, la cual no tiene fine de lucro ni de ofender a nadie, solamente es para pasar un buen rato. GRACIAS POR TU ATENCIÓN! DISFRUTA LA LECTURA!**_

* * *

 ** _Perderán_**

Adagio y Sunset fueron con las demás para comunicarles lo que había sucedido. Todas tenían que ir al gimnasio para darles la bienvenida a los alumnos de la escuela Cristal, se pusieron distintos atuendos a los que normalmente usaban, ya a punto de entrar al gimnasio...

-¿cómo que el portal desapareció?- pregunta Rainbow confundida.

-el portal ya no está, se fue, desapareció

Entraron al gimnasio.

-¿cómo es eso posible?- pregunta Fluttershy.

-no tengo idea, pero tiene algo que ver con esa Twilight- menciona Sunset mirando a Twilight humana de una manera sospechosa

Mientras tanto, Twilight estaba siguiendo la extraña luz que surgía de su collar, sin darse cuenta, el grupo de amigas de acerca a ella.

-Twilight... ¿que has estado haciendo?- pregunta Sunset cruzada de brazos.

-yo emm...- la chica estaba a punto de hablar pero es repentinamente interrumpida.

-¡¿quién quiere saberlo?!- pregunta otra chica, quien respondía al nombre de Indigo Zap, acercándose peligrosamente a Sunset, lo cual molestó un poco a Adagio.

-ah NOSOTRAS!- exclama Rainbow acercándose ahora ella a Indigo.

-tranquilas compañeras, no hay razón para ponernos tan competitivas antes de los juegos...-menciona AppleJack abrazando al par de atletas, tratando de calmar el ambiente.

-los juegos no son competitivos porque nunca hemos perdido- dice Sugarcoat con velocidad.

-eso no fue muy amable...-responde Fluttershy un poco molesta.

-por si no lo notaste estos juegos no son de amabilidad- contesta Sunny Clare

-pero podrían tener un poco de tacto- menciona Rarity con poca paciencia.

-y es por eso que ustedes nunca ganan- dice Suri metiéndose en la discusión.

-por lo menos sabemos comportarnos- menciona Aria molesta

-y vestirnos...- continúa Adagio mirando a Indigo de arriba abajo

Por otra parte Twilight empezó a retroceder lentamente hasta que choca con alguien.

-Hola, mi nombre es Pinkie Pie- dice la chica con la que chocó Twilight.

-ah hola, mi nombre es Twilight- dice Twi saludando a la peli rosada.

-lo se, te pareces a una amiga, ella también se llama Twilight- dice Pinkie entusiasmada.

-eso... es extraño- responde Twi un poco sorprendida.

-Yo soy Sonata!- exclama una peli azul saliendo de la nada.

-SIII!- hubo un breve momento de silencio- ¿soy yo o esto parece más bien un velorio que una fiesta?- pregunta Pinkie con ironía.

-EEEES MUUUUYYY ABURRIIIIDOOOO!- exclama Sonata más que aburrida.

-uhhh tengo una idea!- de quien sabe dónde Pinkie saca un disco y se lo da a Sonata- daselo a Vinyl, Twi acompañame!- exclama Pinkie jalando del brazo a Twilight.

De un momento a otro tanto los estudiantes de la Escuela Cristal como de Canterlot High bailaban sin parar, sin pelear, disfrutando de la buena música que Vinyl brindaba, mientras que en la entrada del gimnasio se encontraban Pinkie y Twilight empujando un par de cajas gigantes.

-¿qué tienes aquí?- pregunta cansada Twilight.

Pinkie ante las cajas para revelar.

-CAÑONES DE FIESTA!- exclama la peli rosa feliz para después tomar un par de cuerdas y tirar de ellas, haciendo que los cañones disparen confeti, serpentinas y demás.

La fiesta estaba muy animada, no había prejuicios no tensión, sólo diversión, Pinkie de transformó pero de un momento a otro diente como la magia sale de ella, sintiéndose completamente exhausta, recargándose en la puerta del gimnasio.

-ahh... me he convertido en una aguafiestas- menciona Pinkie tratando de recuperar el aliento.

Mientras que el dispositivo que colgaba del cuello de Twilight se abre y de él sale una clase de energía revelando una clase de portal, por lo que la chica cierra el dispositivo y el portal desaparece.

Por otro lado, la fiesta estaba a todo dar, hasta que un irritante sonido interrumpe la música, y la celebración se detiene, dejando a los estudiantes de ambas escuelas confundidos. La Directora Cinch se encontraba frente al micrófono.

-bueno, agradecemos la cálida bienvenida que nos ha dado la escuela Canterlot, lamentablemente estos juegos no son de llevarnos bien, más bien para ver quien es mejor- dice la directora Cinch haciendo que el ambiente en el gimnasio este tenso de nuevo.

Paso alrededor de media hora para que ya todos los estudiantes se encuentren en la entrada de CHS. Los estudiantes de ambas escuelas mirándose de una manera competitiva.

-muy bien estudiantes! Ahora les deseamos la mejor suerte a los competidores de ambas escuelas, recuerden que no se permiten trampas! ¡QUE LOS JUEGOS COMIENCEN!- exclama la decana Cadence.

Los eventos de los juegos de la amistad iniciaron con química, para después continuar con repostería, carpintería, deletreo de palabras, etc (vídeo multimedia). Llego el reto final de la primera fase de los juegos, el cual consistía en que un estudiante de cada escuela resolviera un problema matemático. Los estudiantes de la escuela Cristal estaban relajados, o más bien confiados, mientras que los estudiantes de Cantería High estaban comiéndose las uñas. Tanto Twilight como Sunset estaban concentradas en la complicada ecuación, hasta que llegó la hora en la que debía darse a conocer el nombre de ganador.

-incorrecto- menciona Cinch dándole la espalda a ambas escuelas, mirando al par de competidoras, señalando al pizarron de Sunset.

Sunset baja la mirada mientras que Twilight tiene una ligera sonrisa en sus labios. Los acompañantes de ambas subieron al escenario. Rainbow, AppleJack, Rarity, Pinkie y Fluttershy subieron festejando, felicitando a su amiga mientras que Indigo Zap, Sugarcoat, Sunny Flare, Lemon Zest y Sour Sweet suben con indiferencia.

-estos son los doce competidores que pasaran a la siguiente fase menciona la decana Cadence

Las estudiantes de la escuela Cristal bajan del escenario, cada una con una expresión de indiferencia, excepto Twilight quien mira como las estudiantes de la escuela contraria festejan y ríen sin importar que hayan perdido.

Un rato después Sunset paseaba por Canterlot High hasta que la jalan de su chaqueta hacia un armario, al entrar se encuentra con Adagio.

-felicidades- dice la pelo naranja de una manera seductora, para después besarla de una manera lenta y apasionada.

Después de unos segundos rompen el beso.

-gracias, supongo- responde Sunset con un poco de timidez.

Adagio sonríe.

-en fin... tengo que ir con Rarity- menciona Adagio a punto de salir del armario.

-¿porque?- pregunta Sunset curiosa.

-me inscribí para ser porrista y Rarity me dijo que haría el traje- menciona Adagio sonriendo de una manera picara.

-wow, apuesto que te veras muy bien...- dice Sunset con la misma sonrisa.

Ambas salen del armario, sonrientes.

-entiendo porque no se querían ni ver...- menciona una voz rasposa.

Adagio y Sunset se sonrojan un poco por el comentario de Rainbow.

-sólo estoy jugando jeje, por cierto, Adagio, Rarity te busca, te espera en el salón de ensayo- menciona Rainbow

-gracias Rainbow, las veo luego- dice Adagio para después retirarse de ahí

-entonces... que hacían ahí dentro?- pregunta Rainbiw curiosa

-nada interesante- responde Sumset rascándose las nuca.

-aja... fingiré que te creó- dice Rainbow con una sonrisa un tanto burlona.

-RAINBOW!- grita un chica.

Rainbow mira a quien la llama para encontrarse con Aria.

-hey! Aria... te ves cansada- dice Rainbow mirando a la ex-sirena

-no me digas- exclama Aria de una manera sarcástica- como sea, es que Fluttershy está en el patio, le cuesta mucho trabajo levantarse

-¿dónde está?- pregunta Rainbow más que preocupada.

\- te acabo de decir que en el patio...- responde Aria

Sunset y Rainbow son guiadas por Aria, hasta llegar al patio frontal, detrás de unos arbustos se encontraba Fluttershy, tratando de levantarse. Inmediatamente las otras tres chicas se acercan para ayudarla.

-¿Qué le paso?- pregunta Sunset a Aria

-no lo sé, venimos aquí, me fui por unos minutos regrese y estaba en el suelo- explica Aria un tanto confundida

Pasaron unos minutos, y ya el grupo de amigas estaba caminando hacia el campo oficial.

-yo le di un conejo para hacerla sentir mejor, y me transforme- dice Fluttershy

-aun no lo entiendo, la magia de Rarity surgio cuando hizo los trajes, la de Pinkie en la fiesta y ahora la de Fluttershy- dice Sunset pensativa

-pero su dije extraño empezó a extraer la magia directamente de mí, por eso no me podía ni levantar- explica Fluttershy

-como yo en la fiesta- menciona Pinkie

-o yo justo antes de ver a Twilight- dice Rarity de manera pensativa

-entonces se roba la magia? – pregunta Sunset

-no estoy segura, ella no parece ser del tipo que roba magia así- menciona Apple Jack rascándose la nuca.

-no, pero tuvo algo que ver con que se cerrara el portal- dice Sunset sobandose un poco la cabeza- si su dije puede extraer la magia, tal vez se robó el portal también...

-¿cómo?- pregunta Sonata

-no tengo idea, y la única pony, persona o princesa que podría ayudarme a resolverlo está totalmente incomunicada ahora- menciona Sunset deprimida

-es una pena porque Twilight sabe todo sobre magia- dice mientras las abraza- portales- esta atrás de Rainbow- portales mágicos- sale de un casillero- Y MAGIA PORTATIL- sale del ducto de ventilación

Ya estaban a punto de abrir la puerta, pero Pinkie la empuja de una manera en la que ella cae de cara, Rainbow la ayuda a levantarse.

-por ahora, debemos concentrarnos en vencer a los Shadowbolts- en eso Pinkie estaba haciendo viscos (no sé qué rayos hizo con sus ojos en la película pero fue genial)- y en tanto este evento me ponga en el campo de juego, no creo que tengamos nada de qué preocuparnos- dice Rainbow confiada mientras que Pinkie sigue haciendo viscos.

-ah... te pondrá en el campo de juego sin duda – menciona AppleJack mirando el campo de obstáculos.

Rainbow y Pinkie miran el campo, el grupo de amigas se quedan boquiabiertas por los obstáculos que había.

-¿soy la única que cree que esto es exagerado?- pregunta Sunset un tanto impactada

-por única vez en mi vida... me alegro de ser porrista- dice Aria un poco impactada

Apple Jack se acerca a los obstáculos.

-yo no creo hayas hecho trajes para motocross- menciona la vaquera mirando a Rarity.

-ay no seas ridícula... POR SUPUESTO QUE LOS HICE!- exclama Rarity contenta sacando trajes de quien sabe dónde.

Las chicas fueron a ponerse sus trajes, claro ya era hora para la última fase de los juegos, fase en la que se decidiría quien será el ganador.

CONTINUARA...


	12. Chapter 12

_**Los personajes de esta historia no son de mi propiedad, si no de sus respectivos autores, lo único que es de mi propiedad es esta historia, la cual no tiene fine de lucro ni de ofender a nadie, solamente es para pasar un buen rato. GRACIAS POR TU ATENCIÓN! DISFRUTA LA LECTURA!**_

* * *

 ** _¿Jugar?_**

-te odio...- dice Aria mirándose al espejo del baño, vestida de porrista.

Los vestuarios de porrista consistían en un vestido blanco, la parte de arriba con una "C" o más bien una herradura volteada de color azul y delineada con amarillo, con líneas celestes y azules en la parte baja del vestido, el cual estaba a la altura de los muslos (o sea... como están los trajes de porristas normalmente), diademas con orejas y listones atados a la cintura de cada una, tenis blancos con calcetas cortas blancas. Aria peinada de media cola de caballo. Sonata con un chongo alto. Adagio en un chongo bajo.

-creí que te alegraba ser porrista- menciona Adagio con una sonrisa burlona

-pero ahora ya no- responde Aria molesta.

-VAMOS CHICAS! Estamos a punto de ir a los juegos, hay que trabajar como equipo!- exclama Sonata abrazando a sus compañeras- además debemos inventar una porra ¿no?- pregunta Sonata

-cierto... ¿Qué sugieren?- pregunta Adagio

Tocan la puerta.

-ES HORA DE IR A LOS JUEGOS!- dice Rainbow para después irse al campo

-improvisar...- responde Aria.

Las tres salen del baño para dirigirse al campo, ya todos estaban ahí.

-sean todos bienvenidos a la carrera de relevos triple!- exclama la decana Cadence a través del micrófono, a lo que alumnos de ambas escuelas dan un grito entusiasmado- en este evento nuestros participantes se enfrentaran en arquería- presentan a Fluttershy y AppleJack de CHS y a Twilight y Sour de la escuela Cristal- patinaje de velocidad- presentan a Pinkie Pie y Rarity de CHS y a Lemon Zest y Sunny Flare de la escuela Cristal- y finalmente, en motocross- presenta a Sunset Shimmer y Rainbow Dash de CHS y a Indigo Zap y Sugarcoat de la escuela Cristal- así que... si los competidores están listos- hace sonar una campana.

Sour Sweet y Fluttershy inician la carrera, la más rápida fue Sour Sweet, llega a la plataforma, apunta y dispara tres flechas, dándole al blanco, es turno de Twilight, mientras que Fluttershy aun trataba de darle al blanco, Twi tropieza y cae de cara, mientras que Fluttershy por fin le dio al blanco.

-VAMOS APPLEJACK!- gritan Aria, Adagio y Sonata entusiasmadas

Llego el turno de AppleJack quien era bastante atlética, Twilight y AppleJack llegaron exactamente al mismo tiempo a las plataformas, apuntan, disparan, ambas fallaron a la primera, pero Apple Jack toma aire, se concentra y... tira! Le da en el blanco, dando la señal para que Pinkie y Rarity empezaran a patinar, mientras que Twilight seguía disparando y no lograba darle en el blanco. Pinkie Pie y Rarity ya iban en la segunda vuelta.

-ERES MUY MALA EN ESO!- grita Sugarcoat enojada a Twilight, mientras que a esta le temblaban las piernas como gelatina.

-YA NO LO PUEDO SOPORTAR!- exclama AppleJack, baja de su plataforma para subirse a la de los Shadowbolts.

-no apuntes al blanco- sugiere AppleJack.

-oh eso es muy lógico, "no le apuntes al blanco" muchas gracias!- dice Sour Sweet de una manera sarcástica

-debes dejar de apuntarle al blanco, y apuntar a donde el blanco va a estar- dice Apple Jack ignorando el comentario de Sour Sweet.

-ah claro si, sigue el consejo de una persona CONTRA LA CUAL COMPITES!- exclama Sour molesta

-¿quieres darle al blanco o no?- pregunta AppleJack seria cruzada de brazos

Twi asiente con la cabeza

-TU PUEDES TWII!- grita Sonata tratando de animar a la chica.

-es simple, apunta...- Twi apunta- y soltaras la flecha justoooo...- dice AppleJack concentrada- AHORA!

Twi obedece a la campirana, y dispara, todos se comían las uñas, y afortunadamente dio en el blanco. Sunny Flare y Lemon Zest alcanzan a Pinkie Pie y Rarity. Ambos equipos iban bastante parejos, los Shadowbolts estando a punto de terminar la última vuelta...

-rápido!- exclama Rarity mientras estira su pierna hacia Pinkie.

La peli rosa toma la pierna de la modista, para que esta impulsara a Pinkie con su pierna, haciendo que Pinkie sea la primera en completar la última vuelta.

-BRAVO!- exclama Aria

-LET'S GO WONDERCOLTS!- exclaman las tres saltando de felicidad.

Inicio el reto de motocross, las cuatro motocicletas arrancan, y al estar en una rampa un oyo se abre y sale una planta.

-UN 20% MAS GENIAL!- exclama Rainbow, quien era la que llevaba la delantera.

Una vez estaban las cuatro participantes en una pista, Rainbow en primer lugar, Indigo en segundo, Sunset en tercero y Sugarcoat en cuarto, pero surge otra planta gigante. La cual Rainbow e Indigo evaden, por otro lado Sunset cae de la motocicleta y Sugarcoat es atrapada por la planta, para después saltar y salir corriendo. Sunset aún se encontraba en el suelo, Rainbow que a su amiga esta en apuros. Sunset mira a la planta con miedo, la planta se alista para devorar a la chica, dirige su gran boca hacia Sunset, pero choca contra el suelo, ya que Sunset es llevada por una motocicleta.

-Dash me salvaste!- exclama Sunset agradecida y aliviada

-nunca dejaría que mi amiga fuera alimento para plantas- responde Dash

Por otro lado los estudiantes y directoras estaban impactados por lo recientemente sucedido.

-wow eso estuvo cerca ¿no Adagio?- pregunta Aria aliviada, sin embargo no recibe respuesta alguna de la peli naranja

-Dagi...- menciona Sonata mirando a su compañera en el suelo con los ojos cerrados

Aria mira a Adagio en el suelo, desmayada.

-pobre, iré por agua...

Mientras tanto, Rainbow freno la motocicleta, para después transformarse, mientras que la directora Cinch le daba una mirada acusadora a la directora Celestia mientras que esta sonríe inocentemente (ese momento se me hizo tan troll xD)

-vamos, hay que ganar esto!- exclama Rainbow para después volar mientras que Sunset conduce la motocicleta.

Sunset alcanzo a Indigo, mientras Rainbow luchaba contra las plantas, la carrera llegara a su final, Sunset acelera, le lleva la delantera a Indigo, y termina la carrera con los Wondercolts ganando. Y en ese momento, las plantas desaparecen.

-atencion alumnos, favor de dirigirse al gimnasio- dice la decana Cadence todos empezaron a retirarse

El grupo de amigas se reunió en un lugar del campo.

-vaya juegos- dice AppleJack cansada.

-GANAMOS!- exclama Rainbow entusiasmada aterrizando.

Sunset llega en la motocicleta.

-sí, ganamos, pero alguien pudo salir herido. LA MAGIA SE ESTA SALIENDO DE CONTROL Y YO NO SE COMO ARREGLARLO!- exclama molesta Sunset.

-yo... lo siento, no era mi intención que todo esto pasara, no sabía que la extraña energía de su escuela era magia o algo por el estilo, o como funciona...- dice Twilight apenada

-descuida, nosotras tampoco...- responde Rainbow.

El dispositivo que colgaba del cuello de Twilight empieza a extraer la magia de Rainbow.

-OH NO! NO OTRA VEZ! Esta cosa empieza a tomar magia por su cuenta, no sé cómo!- exclama asustada Twilight.

-¡¿a qué te refieres con que no sabes cómo?!- pregunta Sunset molesta acrecandose a Twi.

Varios agujeros se abren nuevamente.

-no lo sé, tampoco sé porque aparecen esos hoyos raros- responde Twi asustada

-¿hay alguna cosa que si sepas? ¿Sabes cómo recuperar el portal hacia Equestria?- Sunset cada vez se molestaba y desesperaba mas

-¿Equestria?- pregunta la otra chica confundida

-se supone que eres inteligente, pero alguna vez has pensado en no meterte en cosas que no entiendes!- exclama Sunset cerrando el dispositivo de Twi

-pero quiero entenderlas!- responde Twi al borde de las lagrimas

-pero no es así! Y lo peor de todo! Has puesto la vida de mis amigas en peligro!- dice Sunset furiosa

-yo... lo siento, no fue mi intención...- responde Twilight empezando a llorar, para salir corriendo.

-TWILIGHT! ESPERA!- grita Spike.

El resto de las chicas solo miran a Sunset con un poco de tristeza, esta al darse cuenta de lo que dijo golpea la palma de su mano contra su frente con frustración.

Sunset se dirige a la directora Celestia, quien estaba en una conversación con la directora Cinch. Esta se veía molesta, escucho un poco de la conversación entre ambas directoras.

-tal vez debamos concluir los juegos y declarar un empate- sugiere la directora Celestia.

-¿un empate? Esta es su estrategia desde el inicio ¿obligarnos a aceptarnos como iguales? no lo creo, la escuela Cristal dominara a pesar de sus trucos para mejorar el desempeño al que hayan sido sometidas sus alumnas- dice la Directora Cinch para después irse al gimnasio junto a los alumnos.

-lamento no haber podido evitar todo esto- dice Sunset acercándose a la directora

-no es tu culpa Sunset- responde la mujer gentilmente.

-¿no lo es? Yo debería saber controlar la magia que traje aquí, pero no sé cómo, les falle a todos, y ahora la directora Cinch cree que hicimos trampa- menciona Sunset.

Realmente estaba en una tormenta de emociones, molesta, deprimida, frustrada, toda emoción negativa mezclada, simplemente un dolor de cabeza.

-no importa ahora lo que crea la directora Cinch- menciona Celestia colocando su mano sobre el hombro de Sunset.

-sí importa- responde Sunset alejándose un poco de Celestia- los alumnos de Canterlot High no solo quieren ganar, quieren vencer a esa escuela, eso no va contar si los rivales en realidad no creen que perdieron, la escuela Cristal jamás creerá que ganamos limpiamente si notan que hay magia y... esa magia existe... gracias a mi- dice Sunset deprimida, mientras que las demás la miran tristes.

Es hora de la salida de clases, Sunset se dirige a su casa con mirada baja.

-será mejor dejarla sola- dice Aria, para irse a la casa de Pinkie.

Adagio por otro lado siguió a Sunset hasta su casa, a punto de que Sunset abriera la puerta, habla.

-Adagio, no era necesario que me siguieras...- dice Sunset para después voltear a ver a Adagio con una sonrisa.

-emmhhh...

-tranquila, está bien ¿quieres pasar?- pregunta Sunset amable

Adagio solo asiente con la cabeza. Ambas pasan a la casa de la pelirroja, Sunset se sienta en el sofá mientras que Adagio solo la mira.

-es por lo de Twilight ¿cierto?- pregunta Adagio

-es que... no sé qué me sucede...- responde Sunset frustrada.

Adagio se acerca a ella y le empieza a masajear los hombros de manera suave.

-estas demasiado estresada, es todo...- menciona Adagio seductoramente

Adagio empieza a besar suavemente el cuello de Sunset, haciendo a esta suspirar. Para después besarla en los labios, ambas levantándose del sofá, e irse a la habitación de la pelirroja. Pasando de una cosa a la otra y de otra a la otra.

Un gran día claro, pero el futuro es impredecible, afortunada o desafortunadamente, las cosas eran así.

Eran una ahora, y nada las separaría pero hay cosas inevitables, que podrían beneficiarlas o perjudicarlas.

CONTINUARA...


	13. Chapter 13

_**Los personajes de esta historia no son de mi propiedad, si no de sus respectivos autores, lo único que es de mi propiedad es esta historia, la cual no tiene fine de lucro ni de ofender a nadie, solamente es para pasar un buen rato. GRACIAS POR TU ATENCIÓN! DISFRUTA LA LECTURA!**_

* * *

 _ **One Last Time**_

Para el día siguiente se decidió hacer un desempate, un reto final. Cada uno con sus técnicas para ganar. Los estudiantes de ambas escuelas se encontraban en el patio frontal de CHS.

-me siento muy mal por haberle hablado así a Twilight- dice Sunset

-bueno, no era su intención hacer todo lo que hizo, ella no es mala, de hecho es muy amable- menciona Fluttershy

Las demás la miran serias, intimidando un poco a Fluttershy mientras Sunset se cubre el rostro con sus manos

Mientras que los Shadowbolts habían planes para ganar. Finalmente, las estudiantes de Canterlot High estaban frente a frente con los estudiantes de la Escuela Cristal, pero antes de empezar el ultimo reto de los Juegos, Twilight se camina con lentitud para después empezar a abrir su dije, haciendo que este empiece a flotar, esta lo mira confundida, hasta que el amuleto empieza a brillar de una forma realmente impactante mientras que los demás se tapan los ojos con las manos, y en el cielo, en el suelo, en las paredes en la entrada a Canterlot High, incluso en la estatua empiezan a formarse grietas, todos están confundidos y asustados también, sin saber cómo reaccionar, salir corriendo por sus vidas o quedarse a ver lo que sucedería solo por mera curiosidad.

-¡¿QUE SUCEDE?!- pregunta a gritos la Twilight humana asustada y nerviosa.

-NO... NO LO SE!- responde Sunset de la misma forma.

Sonata resbala y está a punto de caer por la gran grieta que se abrió en el suelo, pero Pinkie Pie con la ayuda de Aria la sostienen.

-RESISTE!- exclama Aria jalándola del brazo.

Adagio corre hacia ellas y las ayuda a salvar a Sonata, quien al estar otra vez en el firme suelo está a punto de estallar en lágrimas. De pronto de la grieta de la estatua sale la princesa Twilight en compañía de la princesa Celestia.

-PRINCESA TWILIGHT!- grita Sunset y corre a la estatua- ¡¿QUEE ES LO QUE SUCEDE?!

-ES UN DESIQUILIBRIO MAGICO SUNSET SHIMMER!- le responde la princesa Celestia.

-¡¿ESO QUE QUIERE DECIR?!- pregunta de nuevo Sunset

-TU SUNSET SHIMMER... TU CAUSAS ESTE DESEQUILIBRIO MAGICO, AL VENIR A ESTE MUNDO ALTERASTE TODO EL EQUILIBRIO Y AUN MAS CUANDO TRAJISTE LA CORONA DE TWILIGHT! TODA LA MAGIA QUE ESTE MUNDO POSEE ES POR TI!

-PERO LAS SIRENAS...!-Sunset estaba a punto de hablar pero es interrumpida por Celestia.

-ELLAS HAN PERDIDO TODA SU MAGIA! YA NO INFLUYEN EN ESTE DESEQUILIBRIO! Y PARA ROMERLO DEBERAS REGRESAR A EQUESTRIA!

-¿re... regresar?- murmura Sunset.

Las chicas se quedan totalmente congeladas, pero sobre todo Adagio. Sunset voltea para mirar a sus amigas.

-sé que puede ser difícil Sunset, pero debes hacerlo- habla la princesa Twilight tratando de tranquilizar a Sunset.

Sunset mira a las princesas, asiente con la cabeza, avanza con pasos lentos.

Las chicas la miran tristes, las pupilas de todas se empiezan a inundar. Adagio sentía que estaba a punto de morir, pero sabía perfectamente bien que tenía que dejarla ir por el bien de todos. Sunset estaba muriendo por dentro y no solo por sus amigas también por Adagio. A punto de entrar a la grieta para acabar con todo esto, se detiene, se mantiene inmóvil por un segundo, da la vuelta y corre hacia Adagio, la toma de las mejillas y le da un apasionado y suave beso, Adagio se sorprende pero cierra los ojos, correspondiendo el beso y de sus ojos empiezan a salir lagrimas mientras que las demás miran impactadas.

-ahora todo tiene sentido...- dicen todas al mismo tiempo.

Adagio rompe el beso, aun llorando sin poder parar.

-Sunset Shimmer, eres una... argh idiota por hacerme sentir este dolor aquí- dice mientras señala su corazón- y yo sé que si haces esto es por el bien de todos y también sé que tú puedes encontrar a alguien mejor que yo en Equestria, sé que no te merezco pero déjame decirte que si te dijera que te quiero mentiría porque lo que siento por ti es más que querer, es amar o incluso más pero hasta ahora lo que te puedo decir es que te amo, te amo y nunca te dejare de amar y eso jamás lo olvides- termino Adagio tomado las mejillas de Sunset, mientras que esta empezó a llorar.

-Adagio, créeme que jamás te olvidare, porque yo... siento lo mismo por ti, te amo con todo mi corazón, tú me diste el concepto de lo que es amor, de lo que es enfurecerse y sentir celos por alguien y en verdad lamento no haber pasado mis últimos meses aquí... contigo, lamento todo lo que te hice pasar...- estaba a punto de continuar pero Adagio la vuelve a besar de una manera apasionada y desesperada.

Pero la misma Adagio vuelve a romper el beso.

-VETE! VETE ANTES DE QUE SEA DEMASIADO TARDE!- grita Adagio entre lágrimas- VETE ANTES DE QUE YO NO TE DEJE IR!- Sunset la mira con confusión y con tristeza.

No quería irse, Adagio se dio cuenta de esto por lo que tuvo que tomar medidas extremas.

-LARGATE! NO TE NECESITO! LARGATE YA NO TE QUIERO VOLVER A VER!- grita Adagio

Sunset se empieza a alejar y corre a la grieta, en el preciso momento en el que ella entra el resto de las grietas se cierran y la magia contenida en el amuleto de Twilight humana desaparece. Adagio cae de rodillas, cubriéndose la cara, llorando desconsoladamente, sus amigas se acercan a ella, y también Twilight.

-yo... lo siento, no fue mi intención que pasara todo esto- dice Twilight jugando nerviosamente con sus manos- y mucho menos, liberar la magia...- dice Twi mirando a sus compañeros de la Escuela Cristal, junto la directora. Quienes la miraban de una manera cusadora

-por... por tu culpa...- Adagio levanta la mirada furiosa, aprieta el puño. En ese momento Aria predice lo que Adagio estaba a punto de hacer.

Adagio levanta su puño estando a punto de golpear a Twilight pero Aria la detiene.

-ALTO ADAGIO! Ella no tiene la culpa.

Adagio no responde solo llora en silencio, y corre, corre lejos de ahí.

-es duro... para todas- menciona Fluttershy llorando

-yo... yo... lo siento, de verdad, perdónenme, la directora y los demás me obligaron, yo... yo no quería que eso pasara- menciona Twilight al borde de las lagrimas.

-lo entendemos dulzura...- responde AppleJack viendo que Twilight se expresaba con sinceridad.

De verdad estaba arrepentida.

Mientras que en Equestria Sunset se encontraba en el castillo de Twilight, en la sala principal flotaba la tensión, Sunset tenía la mirada baja, llorando en total silencio.

-se que es difícil pero...- menciona la princesa Twilight, pero Sunset la interrumpe

-era necesario, lo se...- continua Sunset tratando de sonreír, mas con lagrimas en los ojos era imposible

El. tiempo pasa, Adagio y Sunset, simplemente es algo que ninguna puede olvidar, han perdido todo sentido de orgullo, tratan de sonreír, pero un nudo en el estomago lo impide. La separación duele como una puñalada al corazón. Inevitable.

Cosas que nos prepara el futuro, cosas que son imposibles de evitar. Es Inevitable el llorar. Es Inevitable sufrir. Inevitable el separarse. Inevitable el recordarse la una a la otra.

"Porque seguir amándote es... Inevitable"

FIN...


	14. Epilogo

_**Los personajes de esta historia no son de mi propiedad, si no de sus respectivos autores, lo único que es de mi propiedad es esta historia, la cual no tiene fine de lucro ni de ofender a nadie, solamente es para pasar un buen rato. GRACIAS POR TU ATENCIÓN! DISFRUTA LA LECTURA!**_

* * *

 _ **Epilogo**_

 _"Ha pasado tiempo ¿no es así? Meses, que para mí han sido años, no sé cuánto tiempo ha pasado para ti. ¿Sabes? Aún recuerdo nuestro primer encuentro, yo llegando a CHS con Aria y Sonata, tú dándonos la bienvenida con tu nueva personalidad, me atrajiste, pero nunca lo dije, nunca lo revele hasta después de la batalla de las bandas, tu entendiste por lo que pase en esos momentos._

 _Extrañamente... la gran mayoría de las personas creen que quienes fuimos malvados o villanos no tenemos sentimientos, no tenemos emociones y mucho menos corazón... pero si fuera así... ¿Qué es lo que cae por mis mejillas en este momento? ¿Solo agua? No lo creo. Despierto cada noche esperando que tu partida solo sea una fea pesadilla, pero veo tu habitación, tu cama intacta igual que tu ropa, y recuerdo que es mi horrible realidad. Tú ya no estas. Es inevitable llorar, miro por la ventana, y pienso en todo lo que pasamos juntas, y mi llanto se hace más fuerte cuando recuerdo que durante los últimos meses de estancia en este mundo no estuve a tu lado, y me siento una estúpida, una idiota, simplemente siento que soy basura. Ahora sé que estas en Equestria, también sé que puedes encontrar a alguien mejor que yo, está bien, pero nunca olvides que no habrá nadie que te querrá más que yo._

 _Recuerdo cuando nos separamos, ambas gritamos, ambas nos enfadamos, yo me fui, me aleje de ti, diciendo que no te quería, pero siendo sincera, fue uno de los momentos más dolorosos de mi vida, mi patética y estúpida vida._

 _No sé si leerás esto, no sé si me recuerdas, lo único que sé es que estas fueron mis últimas palabras, mis últimos pensamientos, antes de hundirme en un sueño profundo, un sueño tan profundo del que ya no despertare. Un sueño al que alguna vez todos llegaran, y no se lo deseo a nadie, yo decido hundirme en el sueño simplemente porque mi vida es estúpidamente patética ¿dramático? Ni que lo digas, pero me conoces bien._

 _Es inevitable llorar por ti._

 _Es inevitable recordarte._

 _Seguir amándote, es inevitable._

 _Atte._

 _Adagio Dazzle"_

 _Leyó Rarity en voz alta y temblorosa, vestida de negro acompañada de sus amigas, quienes también estaban vestidas de negro, la mayoría con lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas._

 _-Dagi... no puedo creer que se haya ido...- dice Sonata entre lágrimas- qui-quiero de vuelta a mi amiga...- continua abrazando a Aria._

 _-lo se Sonata, lo se...- responde Aria, con los ojos inundados._

 _-chicas, yo creo que dejemos esta carta en la estatua de CHS, Adagio hubiera querido que lo hiciéramos...- propone AppleJack con voz deprimente_

 _-yo... estoy de acuerdo- acepta Rarity, llorando._

 _Las demás asintieron con la cabeza._

 _Ya en el patio frontal de Canterlot High se acercaron a dicha estatua, destruida, ponen un sobre frente al que antaño fue el portal hacia Equestria._

 _¿Quieres evitar ese futuro?_

¿Qué?

 _La pregunta es ¿Cómo evitarlo?_

¿Qué es lo que dices?

 _Esto es más que un sueño Sunset Shimmer_

¿L-Luna?

 _Dime ¿quieres evitarlo?_

S-si

 _Atraviesa el portal y corre! Corre sin mirar atrás y a tiempo llegaras!_

¿A dónde corro?

 _Al lugar en donde naturalmente las sirenas tienen su hogar_

 _CORRE Y A TIEMPO HAS DE LLEGAR!_

Sunset despierta sudando, sin dudar se levanta de su cama y corre a la habitación donde se encontraba el espejo, el portal que la dirigía a CHS, no se escuchaba ruido alguno en el lugar más que sus cascos con prisa golpear el suelo, llega a la habitación, duda por un momento ¿Qué tal si el portal no estaba abierto? Valdría la pena intentar, y sin dudar más se introdujo en el portal, que para su suerte estaba abierto, salió sin problema, y empezó a correr tan rápido como pudo, hacia el muelle de la ciudad, ya exhausta llego y en la plataforma que daba dirección al mar logro visualizar una silueta, una fina y sensual silueta y sin dudar corrió hacia esta.

La silueta se acercaba con pasos lentos al borde de la plataforma, hasta que es detenida por una voz... conocida.

"NO LO HAGAS!"

"no puede ser..." pensó la persona, gira lentamente revelando que aquella silueta no era la de nadie más que Adagio.

Sunset acelera su paso y al llegar a ella la abraza, sin más.

-no lo hagas por favor...- dice Sunset abrazándola, Adagio le devuelve el abrazo, entre lagrimas

-Sunset Shimmer... tengo que...

-no, no tienes que...

-Sunset ya! Tú debes volver a Equestria! Es inevitable que esto pasara!- dice Adagio aun con lagrimas

-AL TARTARO CON ESO! AQUÍ LO INEVITABLE ES QUERERTE! Y sabes no pasó nada con mi estancia aquí hasta hace unos meses! Y si me quedo aquí, tampoco pasara nada, y cuando llegue a pasar, lo resolveremos juntas y ya, se acabó!- exclama Sunset desesperada

Adagio se separa de ella y la ve seria por un momento, y sin aviso la besa apasionadamente, Sunset se sorprende pero después le corresponde.

Ahora no existía ni fuerza, ni magia, ni portal que las pudiera separar.

Y esa es nuestra historia... Hemos vivido felices sin ningún problema, por cierto, tu gemela, es decir, Twilight de este mundo se cambió a Canterlot High, y sabes Adagio ya no tiene ganas de matarla, es gracioso aunque también tenso, Aria y Sonata se llevan mejor, Pinkie ayuda a Fluttershy a ser menos tímida, AppleJack y Rarity ya iniciaron una relación y Twilight apoya a Rainbow en historia para que pueda ser parte de los wonderbolts, eso curiosamente me recuerda a Equestria, pero ya no me siento deprimida, más bien feliz porque estoy junto la persona que quiero. Estoy feliz.

Simplemente, Inevitable sentirme feliz.

Atte. Tu amiga Sunset Shimmer

La alicornio lee el reporte de su alumna, sonríe, y deja el libro para después dormir cómodamente en su cama.

AHORA SI! FIN!


End file.
